Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: HP está no seu 5o. ano em Hogwarts e Lorde Voldemort ressurgiu. Profecias, mistérios, risos e preocupação aguardam nossos heróis nesse ano que se inicia. H/C, R/Her, D/G
1. A pior notícia do mundo

Título da Fanfic: Harry Potter e O Sonho De Merlim

Autora: Flora Fairfield

E-mail: **florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley & Cia pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu não tenho intenção de roubá-los nem vou ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa fic. A história se destina exclusivamente à diversão dos fãs. Bom, então divirtam-se!"

**Gênero: **Drama, Aventura, Comédia, Romance... De tudo um pouco...****

Sinopse: Harry Potter está no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Ele está crescendo, aprendendo, se divertindo e se preocupando. Lorde Voldemort está de volta. E agora? Qual será o novo plano dele para retomar o poder?... Um mundo cheio de aventuras e perigos aguarda nosso herói neste ano que se inicia!

*   *   *

"A intuição é aquele estranho instinto que permite a uma mulher saber que está certa, esteja certa ou não."  (Helen Rowland ¾  Jornalista e escritora americana (1875-1950) )

"Se me obrigassem a dizer porque o amava, sinto que a minha única resposta seria: Porque era ele, Porque era eu."  (Michel de Montaigne)

"Cada vez que tocamos algo na Natureza, causamos reverberações no resto do universo." (John Muir)

"... the visible world seems formed in love, the invisible spheres were formed in fright." (Herman Melville (1819-1891))

"Somos feitos de carne, mas devemos viver como se fossemos de ferro."  (Sigmund Freud)

*   *   *

**Capítulo 1: A Pior Notícia Do Mundo**

Harry acordou sobressaltado. Ao seu redor, a noite estava silenciosa. Por toda a cidade, as pessoas respiravam pesadamente em suas camas, as luzes apagadas, a mente flutuando, livre, na terra dos sonhos. A maioria dos jovens da idade de Harry sonhava com garotas, lutas ou futebol; sonhava com o que queria ter, fazer, construir. Uns poucos sonhavam com o que temiam. Mas mesmo esses, meninos normais, podiam correr para a cama dois seus pais quando isso acontecia. Harry não podia fazer isso porque Harry não tinha pais. Harry Potter não era um menino comum. Ele era um bruxo. Mesmo entre os meninos-bruxo, Harry Potter era especial. Quando tinha apenas um ano de idade, ele derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos. Nem mesmo ele se recordava como, mas tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa para lembrá-lo sempre de que, de fato, isso ocorrera. E, de qualquer forma, como ele poderia esquecer se foi por causa disso que seus pais morreram? Voldemort matara seus pais, Lílian e Tiago Potter, e o condenara a passar sua infância com os Dursley. Ninguém merecia algo assim.

Mesmo agora, no meio da noite, ele conseguia ouvir os roncos do seu Tio Válter e do seu primo Duda vindos do outro lado do corredor. A sua Tia Petúnia era irmã da sua mãe e por isso ela o aceitara, mas os Dursley odiavam magia e odiavam o Harry. O passatempo preferido de Duda era perturbar o primo. Duda era o pior menino do mundo. Para seus pais, contudo, ele não tinha defeitos.

Harry não saberia como sobreviver se não fosse pelos seus melhores amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, da Escola Hogwarts de Bruxaria e Magia, e pelo seu padrinho Sirius. Quando ele acordava no meio da noite, como agora, sobressaltado, assustado, preocupado - o que se tornara comum desde o final do último ano em Hogwarts quando ele enfrentara cara-a-cara o Voldemort - era a lembrança dos amigos que o mantinha são. Sua cicatriz não voltara a doer. Harry sabia que isso era bom, que significava que o Você-Sabe-Quem não estava tramando nada de imediato, mas ele não podia deixar de se sentir inquieto. Ele sabia que Voldemort não demoraria a dar seu próximo passo. Se a cicatriz estivesse doendo, Harry poderia ao menos estar preparado. Como isso não estava acontecendo, ele permanecia no escuro e não há sensação pior no mundo do que a sensação de não saber, de não ter a mínima idéia do que esperar para o amanhã.

Harry virou-se na cama. Ainda era de madrugada e ele queria voltar a dormir, mas tinha um pouco de medo. Não queria sonhar mais uma vez com aquele rosto horrendo e aquela voz fria, penetrante. Só queria um pouco de paz. Estava quase conseguindo adormecer novamente quando ouviu umas batidinhas de leve na janela. Edwiges cochilava em sua gaiola, então ele sabia que não podia ser ela. Colocou os óculos curioso e se levantou devagar. As batidinhas continuavam insistentes. Acendeu o abajur e conseguiu vislumbrar a silhueta de uma coruja pequena, inquieta, do lado de fora.

- Pichinho! - murmurou enquanto deixava a coruja do Rony entrar. Pichinho continuou inquieta, voando rapidamente em círculos no quarto e piando alto, de alegria.

- Quieto! - exclamou ele - os Dursley não podem acordar - completou ouvindo temeroso os roncos do seu tio hesitarem no outro quarto. Como se fosse capaz de entender, Pichinho parou de voar em círculos e deixou-se cair na cama de Harry. Carregava um embrulho grande para o seu tamanho. Depois que o menino se aproximou e soltou o pacote, Píchi voou para a gaiola de Edwiges para beber um pouco de água. A coruja branca de Harry acordara com o escarcéu e olhava para o outro com um certo ar de superioridade. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Sentou-se na cama e abriu o embrulho. Havia um exemplar do Profeta Diário e uma carta do Rony. O envelope trazia escrito em vermelho: "ABRA PRIMEIRO". Obedecendo, Harry pegou a carta sem nem olhar o jornal e começou a lê-la. Ela dizia:

"Harry,

primeiro as boas notícias: você nem imagina!!! O meu pai conversou com o Dumbledore e eles chegaram à conclusão de que você já pode vir aqui pra casa!!! Não é demais??? Nós vamos poder te dar uma festa de aniversário de verdade este ano!!!"

Harry mal pôde conter a felicidade! Ele ia para a Toca!! E ia ter um aniversário decente pra variar!!!!

"Minha mãe" - continuava a carta - "escreveu aos seus tios novamente. Pode deixar que dessa vez ela usou só um selo. A carta já deve estar chegando aí. A gente vai te buscar depois de amanhã, às cinco da tarde. Ah! e pode avisar aos seus tios que a gente vai pela lareira de novo! A gente arrebenta tudo, mas o papai conserta. Os gêmeos estão querendo levar um pouco de creme de canário para o Duda. Como será que ele fica com penas?" - Harry teve que rir imaginando a cena - "Mas acho que a mamãe não vai gostar. E o Fred e o Jorge anda tão calminhos ultimamente... Não quero nem pensar no que eles estão aprontando...

Bom, voltando ao que interessa, espero que o suprimento de comida que eu mandei da última vez dê para você se agüentar até a gente te buscar. O Pichinho não agüentava mais nada dessa vez e o Errol, coitado, 'tá ainda mais pra lá do que pra cá (como se isso fosse possível!).

Agora que eu dei as notícias boas, 'tá na hora das ruins. Não sei se fiz bem., mas acho que você devia saber. Tente não se preocupar muito. Pense na sua festa de aniversário! Bom, Harry, lá vai: dê uma olhada no Profeta Diário e, se você achar que a notícia da primeira página é ruim, leia a nota que saiu na quinta página. Mas não se preocupe demais. Se mamãe descobrir que eu te mandei isso, ela me mata!

Bom, a gente se vê em dois dias!

                                                                       Um abraço,

                                                                                  Rony."

Harry hesitou um pouco. Tinha ficado tão feliz ao ler que se livraria dos Dursley seis semanas mais cedo que não queria saber qual era a notícia - ou pior, as notícias - ruins que o Rony mandara. Olhou para o jornal ainda dobrado sobre a cama. Sabia que, qualquer que fosse a má notícia, ela estaria relacionada ao Você-Sabe-Quem. Fechou os olhos, ainda hesitando. Depois, respirou fundo. O que quer que fossem ele precisava encarar. Fingir que não recebera jornal nenhum não faria as notícias desaparecerem.

Estendeu a mão um pouco temeroso e puxou o Profeta Diário. Quando desenrolou o jornal, deu de cara com uma foto do seu padrinho Sirius Black. Uma foto obviamente tirada na época em que ele estivera em Azkaban, visto que o rosto no retrato estava magro e abatido, carrancudo, e a pessoa na foto se mexia pouco, olhando para o frente com olhos fundos e cansados. Por um segundo, o coração de Harry parou. Mas aí, ele leu a manchete e entendeu. Em letras grandes sobre a foto o jornal dizia: "Bruxo Fugitivo Avistado em Londres".

"Ele foi avistado" pensou Harry com um imenso alívio "Não preso novamente". Por mais que saber que Sirius ainda estava em liberdade fosse tranqüilizador, a idéia do quão perto o Ministério deve ter chegado, do quão perto o Ministério poderia estar no momento era suficiente para deixar Harry mais que preocupado. Ele sabia o que esperava pelo padrinho caso o pegassem: o beijo de um dementador. Não há punição pior: é como ser enterrado vivo - permanecer respirando, comendo, andando, mas sem alma, sem sentimento. Só a idéia já era aterrorizante.

Desde o início do verão, Sirius mandara poucas notícias. Ele estava ocupado fazendo o que Dumbledore pedira - seja lá o que tiver sido - mas Harry não tinha idéia de que ele estava tão próximo. Parte sua não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco mais feliz sabendo que o padrinho poderia socorrê-lo rápido caso algo acontecesse. Era um pensamento reconfortante. A sua maior parte, contudo, quase explodiu de preocupação. "O que ele está pensando? Será que ele não raciocina?". Se o padrinho morresse, Harry estaria sozinho no mundo e esse pensamento era insuportável.

Ele tentou se controlar - não adiantava nada ficar imaginando coisas ­- e voltou os olhos novamente para o jornal.

"O perigoso bruxo das trevas Sirius Black" dizia a notícia "foi visto em Londres na manhã passada. Sirius passou 12 anos em Azkaban e escapou dois anos atrás, trazendo medo e insegurança tanto para o mundo dos bruxos quanto para o mundo dos trouxas. Logo depois da sua fuga, o assassino do bruxo Pedro Pettigrew bem como de vários trouxas foi capturado em Hogwarts e novamente escapou. Acredita-se que ele esteja ainda tentando se vingar pela derrota de seu mestre, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, matando Harry Potter, o jovem bruxo responsável por essa derrota. 

O Ministério diz que não poupará esforços para trazer esse criminoso à justiça. Uma nova força-tarefa já está sendo organizada para caçá-lo e a segurança em Hogwarts deve ser aumentada esse ano para o caso de Black estar indo novamente atrás de Harry Potter.

Não há dúvidas de que os dias de liberdade de Sirius Black estão contados."

Harry estremeceu. "A segurança em Hogwarts deve ser aumentada... Será que eles vão...? Será? Não, Dumbledore não vai deixar os dementadores se aproximaram da escola novamente" disse Harry para si mesmo. Isso não foi, contudo, suficiente para acalmá-lo. Dementadores são os piores seres no mundo. Eles sugam toda a alegria, toda a felicidade de uma pessoa. Harry esperava não precisar nunca mais chegar perto de um deles. Nunca mais.

Tentou afastar as lembranças dolorosas que os dementadores sempre traziam e, olhando novamente para o jornal, começou a imaginar qual seria a notícia da quinta página. Ele não podia imaginar nada pior do que Sirius quase ser preso, mas a verdade é que a imaginação de Lorde Voldemort não tem limites.

Virou as páginas do Profeta Diário até encontrar a nota que Rony mencionara. Não era grande, nem estava muito destacada, mas quando ele começou a ler, soube que aquilo era pelo menos tão ruim quanto Sirius estar ameaçado. A reportagem dizia:

"O grande bruxo Dumbledore, reconhecido como um dos mais importantes bruxos da época atual e diretor da Escola Hogwarts de Bruxaria e Magia terá que prestar esclarecimentos no próximo mês perante o Ministério sobre sua conduta recente durante a realização do Torneio Tribruxo. Dumbledore está sendo acusado de espalhar rumores falsos de que Você-Sabe-Quem teria se reerguido, provocando uma onda de pânico entre os alunos. Diante da indignação das famílias e também da alegação de que ele teria permitido a utilização das Maldições Imperdoáveis dentro do perímetro da escola para que elas fossem ensinadas aos alunos, o Ministério não teve outra alternativa senão chamá-lo para se pronunciar. 'As excentricidades de Dumbledore já foram longe demais' afirma Lúcio Malfoy, um dos mais importantes membros da comissão que vai ouvir o depoimento do diretor 'Nós sempre fomos compreensivos porque ele já foi um grande bruxo no passado. Agora, está ficando velho. Talvez precise de uma aposentadoria. Onde já se viu, dizer aos alunos que Lorde Voldemort tinha se reerguido?'. A indignação do Sr. Malfoy parece ser compartilhada por todos. O depoimento ocorrerá no dia 15 de agosto, duas semanas antes do início das aulas em Hogwarts e, se ficar provada a má conduta de Dumbledore, ele poderá perder o cargo de diretor."

Harry estremeceu mais uma vez. Imaginar Hogwarts sem Dumbledore era impossível. Se o Malfoy conseguisse tirar o diretor da escola, tudo estaria perdido. Eles ficariam à mercê de Voldemort. Rony tinha razão. Essa notícia era a pior das duas porque poderia significar o fim de tudo, de todos os sonhos, de toda a esperança. Esse pensamento, sim, era insuportável. 

Pelo resto da madrugada, Potter não voltou a dormir. Não conseguiu. Ficou sentado na cama, pensando, enquanto as horas passavam e o sol ia nascendo. Não percebeu quando seu tio parou de roncar e levantou; sequer ouviu sua tia chamá-lo insistentemente para preparar o café. Não escutou nem mesmo o correio chegando e depois os urros do seu tio ao abrir a carta da Sra. Weasley. Harry Potter estava preocupado demais para prestar atenção nisso. Instintivamente, levava a mão à testa, tocando a cicatriz, com medo. "De um jeito ou de outro" pensou por fim "eu vou ter que me acostumar a viver assim, com essa sombra pairando sobre minha cabeça porque com certeza Lorde Voldemort não vai parar até que consiga me matar... ou que nós consigamos destrui-lo".

Como nunca antes na sua vida, Harry teve medo. Ele agora sabia a extensão do poder e da loucura de Voldemort. Não estava mais brincando e não podia ignorar o perigo que corria. O perigo que todos corriam. Era hora de começar a encarar seriamente as coisas, hora de começar a ouvir os conselhos e a tomar cuidado, hora de entender que quando se enfrenta o Lorde Voldemort toda proteção, toda cautela é pouca. Era hora de crescer. E, de tudo, talvez isso fosse o que assustasse mais o Harry: era hora de crescer.


	2. Mais uma carta

Título: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim 

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus.

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts

*   *   * Capítulo 2: Mais Uma Carta 

O Tio Válter mal pôde acreditar quando recebeu as cartas naquele dia... Havia uma daquela... daquela... mulher! Como ela ousava escrever para eles novamente, após tudo o que acontecera da última vez? Os vizinhos ainda olhavam estranho para eles na rua! Tio Válter deu um ataque, gritou, esbravejou. O menino não tinha saído do quarto ainda e não saiu com os gritos. Eventualmente, o Tio Válter se acalmou um pouco - dentro do possível - e, resistindo à tentação de jogar a carta fora sem ler, abriu o envelope.

Na mesa do café, todos estavam silenciosos. Duda continuava deprimido demais com o regime - que não estava funcionando - para falar alguma coisa e Petúnia tinha no rosto aquela expressão fúnebre usual de sempre que qualquer coisa relacionada à palavra com M era mencionada.

Tentando ignorar sua própria aversão à palavra com M, Tio Válter respirou fundo - afinal, ele era o homem da casa e, portanto, o responsável por enfrentar esse tipo de situação - e começou a ler a carta.

Alguém poderia dizer que a felicidade dele em saber que se livraria do menino seis semanas mais cedo foi tão grande quanto a do menino, mas isso seria subestimar a aversão que Harry Potter tinha aos Dursley. Além do mais, também significava que o Tio Válter teria que deixar aquelas... aquelas... pessoas entrarem na sua preciosa e NORMAL casa mais uma vez. Só esse pensamento já era suficiente para deixá-lo com as orelhas vermelhas! Quando ele contou para sua família o que a carta dizia, Duda estremeceu. Seus encontros com... com... esse tipo de gente haviam sido desastrosos. O horror de Petúnia também não foi menor. Naquela família, talvez ela fosse a pessoa com mais ódio à magia por causa da sua irmã e do fato de que ela era uma... uma... br... bru... bruxa - Petúnia tinha dificuldade até para repetir mentalmente essa palavra! Seu rosto estava branco e suas mãos nervosamente fechadas. Duda ainda segurava o bum-bum, temeroso - nunca se sabe quando você pode acabar ganhando um rabinho de porco...

Por fim, temendo desperdiçar a chance de se livrar do garoto mais cedo, Tio Válter exclamou:

- Então está decidido! Nós saímos amanhã de manhã e quando voltarmos o garoto não vai estar mais aqui!

- E deixar essas pessoas horríveis sozinhas na nossa casa???

- Mamãe - disse Duda com uma voz fininha - por favor... - não era do feitio de Duda pedir por favor, mas são incríveis as coisas que as pessoas fazem quando estão com medo. Talvez percebendo esse medo na voz do filho - ou talvez porque simplesmente não conseguisse dizer não para ele - Petúnia finalmente concordou.  Pode-se dizer muitas coisas dos Dursley - quase todas ruins - mas o que não se pode deixar de admitir é que eles amam seu filho. Amam até demais.

Válter se encarregou, então, de chamar o menino e, dessa vez, quando ouviu o tio, Harry começou a descer as escadas. Ainda estava preocupado, mas imaginava que provavelmente a carta da Sra. Weasley já tinha chegado e que era por isso que ele estava sendo chamado. Dirigiu-se, então, para a cozinha, esperançoso e com um pouco de receio de que os Dursley batessem pé e dissessem não. Isso era a última coisa que ele precisava ouvir no momento.

Os três estavam sentados à mesa do café. Duda e a Tia Petúnia, com as cabeças meio abaixadas, evitavam olhá-lo. O tio, ao contrário, o encarava como se ele fosse um alienígena - ou pior - um parasita. Seu rosto se contorceu um pouco quando ele disse a Harry o que tinham decidido. O rosto de Harry, ao contrário, se iluminou com um sorriso - que ele logo suprimiu quando percebeu a descontentamento do tio com essa manifestação de alegria. Ele teria o dia seguinte inteiro livre dos Dursley! Era a primeira vez na sua vida que os Dursley o deixavam sozinho na casa. Ele quase explodiu de felicidade! Mal ouvir as últimas palavras do Tio Válter sobre como ele arrancaria a sua cabeça se algo de errado acontecesse ou sobre como eles esperavam serem poupados de terem que olhar para a sua cara pelo resto do dia. Nada disso importava porque ele estava indo para a Toca!! E não havia lugar no mundo - com exceção de Hogwarts, é claro - em que ele se sentisse mais feliz!

- O que você está esperando? - ouviu finalmente Tio Válter dizer ríspido.

- ãhn... ah! sim, claro... já estou subindo... - respondeu, virando-se e voltando para o quarto. Tinha vontade de pular, de gritar, de... 

Harry estancou subitamente quando chegou na porta do quarto. Sobre sua cama estava parada uma grande coruja castanha. Era uma coruja imponente, com uma postura elegante, parecida com a de Edwiges. Completamente diferente da de Pichinho e, talvez por causa da seriedade da coruja, Harry percebeu na hora a seriedade da notícia. Aproximou-se devagar e retirou a carta do animal. A coruja piou de leve uma vez e saiu voando pela janela. Edwiges na sua gaiola piou também uma vez, como que dizendo que aquilo sim era uma coruja de verdade e depois voltou a cochilar.

Potter olhou então para o envelope e reconheceu a letra. Era a caligrafia de Dumbledore. Abriu rapidamente e leu a carta com avidez. Era breve:

"Caro Harry,

você já deve saber agora que pode ir para a casa dos Weasley. Não se preocupe. Você estará seguro lá. Não deve, entretanto, desobedecer de forma alguma ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Não é hora de brincadeiras, Harry. Tome cuidado. Só mais uma coisa: você não deve escrever a Sirius no momento. Isso poderia trazer para ele atenções indesejadas. Se estiver preocupado com ele, saiba que ele está bem. Escreva-me se precisar de algo ou se sua cicatriz voltar a doer.

                                                                      Atenciosamente,

                                                                                  Alvo Dumbledore"

Harry não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco aliviado depois de ler a carta. Afinal de contas, não era nada sério. Ou pelo menos não era nada de novo. Ele não planejava mesmo escrever a Sirius logo, por mais ansioso que estivesse em conseguir notícias dele, exatamente porque temia que Edwiges pudesse chamar atenção e, na casa dos Dursley, ele não poderia encontrar outra coruja para fazer o serviço. Também não queria pedir a Rony ou a Mione para não acabar comprometendo as famílias dos dois caso tudo fosse descoberto. Com a carta de Dumbledore, pelo menos, ele ficara sabendo que seu padrinho - por ora - estava bem.

Um pouco mais tranqüilo - e ainda imaginando por que o diretor não mencionara o seu depoimento para o Ministério na carta - Harry começou a arrumar suas coisas no grande malão de Hogwarts. Juntou as vestes, os livros, a varinha, sua Firebolt - a melhor vassoura do mundo -, seu estojo para manutenção de vassouras, enfim, todos os seus pertences e arrumou a mala. Depois, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu uma carta para Mione, avisando onde ele estaria. Talvez Rony já tivesse dito, ele não tinha certeza, mas não custava nada. Prendeu o envelope em Edwiges e avisou a ela que na volta, ele estaria na Toca. A coruja piou alto indicando entendimento e saiu voando pela janela.

Harry ficou olhando o céu e esperando. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Seu estômago começou a roncar - ele não tinha tomado café da manhã ainda e já devia estar na hora do almoço - então ele pegou um dos bolos de frutas da Sra. Weasley que Rony tinha mandado e começou a mastigar, deitado na cama. A essa hora do dia seguinte, ele estaria sozinho na casa. E no dia depois desse, ele estaria na Toca! Nem Voldemort com todos os seus planos maléficos seria suficiente para acabar com sua felicidade pura e simples naquele momento. Ele estava livre.


	3. 'Entocado'

Título: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim 

**Autora: **Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling. Eu só os peguei emprestados um pouquinho. Eles não gastam com o uso, então, acho que está td bem...

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

***   *   ***

**Capítulo 3: 'Entocado'**

Harry Potter abriu os olhos devagar. Tinha adormecido de mau jeito, com seu exemplar de "Voando com os Cannons" aberto ao seu lado. Ainda estava vestido. Passara o fim do dia anterior no quarto, relendo o livro pela milésima vez. Conforme a noite foi chegando, começou a se sentir um pouco estranho. Com a escuridão, tudo sempre parece mais sombrio. Achou que não fosse conseguir dormir direito, mas para sua surpresa, adormeceu logo, sem querer, sem esperar. Foi um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Do tipo de sono que revigora uma pessoa. Quando Harry finalmente acordou, meio torto por causa da posição, o sol já ia alto. Nessa manhã, não houve os gritos de sua tia o chamando para preparar o café; não teve que agüentar Duda fazendo brincadeiras maldosas, nem o olhar reprovador de seu tio. Não... Nessa manhã, quando abriu os olhos e apurou os ouvidos, Harry ouviu o som mais doce do mundo: o som do silêncio. 

Por um segundo, hesitou, imaginando se havia acontecido uma tragédia, um terremoto, qualquer coisa... só depois ele se lembrou. Os Dursley saíram. Ele estava sozinho até a hora que Rony chegaria com seu pai e, provavelmente, com os gêmeos. Harry sorriu involuntariamente. Levantou-se ainda com dificuldades para acreditar que estava sozinho. Escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e desceu até a cozinha. Hoje ele poderia preparar a comida que quisesse.

Pegou a frigideira e começou a fritar um ovo e um pouco de bacon para comer. Na geladeira, pegou uma jarra de suco. Preparou um café da manhã realmente completo. Nem estava com muita fome, mas de alguma forma sabia que tinha que aproveitar essa oportunidade. Quando terminou, lavou a louça e guardou tudo. Por mais que odiasse os Dursley, não queria deixar tudo bagunçado. Isso poderia acabar o prejudicando quando, no fim do ano, tivesse que voltar a conviver com eles.

Uma vez que a cozinha estava como ele a encontrou, resolveu fazer um tour pela casa. Era muito estranho não ter os tios por perto; era estranho caminhar pela casa quando tudo estava calmo e silencioso, impregnado com uma certa paz. Era como se ele visse tudo pela primeira vez. Foi até o quarto do Tio Válter e da Tia Petúnia. Era um aposento grande, com uma grande cama de casal no meio. Meio sem saber por que, Harry não conseguiu entrar no quarto e bisbilhotar. Sabia que isso não era certo. O quarto de Duda, entretanto, era outra história. O aposento era grande também, mas estava entulhado de coisas, brinquedos, presentes. Duda tinha sempre tudo o que queria, seus pais não lhe negavam nada e, muitas dessas coisas, Harry também queria - ou pelo menos, achava que queria. Sempre pensou que quando tivesse a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com as coisas de seu primo, iria brincar com elas, jogar, se divertir. Quando finalmente a oportunidade veio, entretanto, Harry acabou achando-a meio decepcionante. Ele não queria de verdade o mais novo videogame, o mais novo computador de Duda, nem a bicicleta, nem os patins, nem nada. Ele não queria ser o Duda de jeito nenhum. 

Por fim, acabou fazendo um pouco de pipoca e se sentando na sala, em frente à televisão. Ao menos uma vez na vida, ele poderia assistir a todos os programas que quisesse! Depois de um tempo, contudo, até isso acabou por se mostrar um pouco decepcionante. Se ele tivesse idéia de quanto lixo passava na televisão, nunca teria se sentido tão mal por não poder assistir a programa nenhum.

Por volta das quatro e meia da tarde, Harry desligou a TV e subiu para o quarto. Queria descer com o malão para a sala logo de uma vez. Ele parecia mais pesado do que nunca, então, quando finalmente chegou ao andar debaixo, já haviam se passado uns quinze minutos. Sentou-se, então, no sofá para esperar. Estava contando os segundos que, como sempre acontece quando nós estamos ansiosos esperando por algo, demoravam uma eternidade para passar. Ouviu o relógio começar a dar as cinco badaladas, indicando que já estava na hora. Os Weasley provavelmente não iam demorar. Harry afundou um pouco mais no sofá... "Cadê eles?..." pensou. Tinha medo que os Dursley voltassem e ele ainda estivesse ali. Não ia querer encarar os tios depois dessa. Quando estava começando a ficar desesperado, escutou umas batidinhas de leve na lareira.

- Harry... você está aí? - era a voz do Sr. Weasley.

- Estou aqui sim - respondeu ele, mal se contendo de felicidade.

- Então se afaste um pouco, sim, Harry? - não teria sido necessário o aviso. Harry já estava a uma distância segura da lareira. 

Subitamente ele ouviu um barulho e a próxima coisa que percebeu foi o Sr. Weasley, no meio da sala, todo empoeirado e tossindo um pouco. Atrás dele, Harry viu surgir os cabelos vermelhos de Rony. Teve que conter o impulso de correr e abraçar o amigo. Estava muito mais feliz do que poderia imaginar que ficaria.

- Harry! - exclamou Rony - Olá!! 

- Olá! - respondeu o outro com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Onde estão seus tios? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Ah! eles não quiseram ficar. Estavam com medo, eu acho. Saíram de manhã e só vão voltar mais tarde.

- Muito bem, então. O seu malão está pronto? - perguntou percorrendo a sala com os olhos até eles pousarem na mala de Harry - Sim, vejo que sim. Podemos ir agora, então?

- Onde estão Fred e Jorge? Pensei que eles viessem - comentou Harry para Rony enquanto se aproximava da lareira.

- Bom, sabe como é... Mamãe não deixou eles virem depois da confusão que eles aprontaram da última vez... - respondeu o outro - Bem, aqui está o Pó de Flu. Você vai na frente. Mamãe vai estar te esperando do outro lado.

- Okay.

Não havia como Harry se acostumar a viajar com Pó de Flu. Na opinião dele, era o pior jeito do mundo de se chegar a algum lugar. Por alguns momentos, sua cabeça rodopiou e ele sentiu vontade de vomitar. Não demorou muito, entretanto, ele chegou à Toca.

- Olá, meu querido - disse a Sra. Weasley, vindo com a grande escova para limpá-lo do pó que se acumulava em sua roupa - Como você está? - perguntou ela depois que Harry já estava apresentável.

- Estou bem. Melhor agora, na realidade - A mulher olhou para Harry com uma enorme compaixão e com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- É bom tê-lo aqui conosco, querido.

- Oi!! - exclamaram Fred e Jorge juntos - A gente não pôde ir dessa vez - disse Fred.

- Sabe como é... - completou Jorge, enquanto a Sra. Weasley olhava para os dois com uma expressão reprovadora - Mas diga-nos...

- Como vai seu primo? - perguntou Fred.

- Normal. Ele não estava em casa.

- Ah! - exclamaram novamente os dois, parecendo um pouco desapontados - É que nós tínhamos mandado uma surpresinha para ele através do Rony - sussurrou Jorge.

- Oi, Harry - disse Gina, vinda da cozinha, com uma voz fina. A menina ainda balançava sempre que estava perto do Harry.

- Oi - ele respondeu.

- Vamos, Harry - disse Rony, que a essa altura já tinha voltado também, puxando-o pelo braço - Vamos subir.

- Podem ir, queridos, quando o jantar estiver pronto, eu chamo vocês.

- 'Tá, mãe - respondeu Rony.

- Onde está o Percy? - perguntou Harry enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

- Ele está trabalhando. Ainda está no mesmo departamento. Ele não acredita muito, sabe... que... que o Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. - disse Rony num sussurro.

- Não?

- Bom, eu não acho que ele pense que você é maluco ou algo do gênero... mas também não acho que ele acredite, acredite mesmo não... sabe como ele é...

- É, sei...

- Bom, cá estamos - falou Rony quando eles chegaram no quarto. Pichinho estava inquieto na sua gaiola. Quando viu Harry, então, começou a pular, tentando voar e piando alto. Fazia uma festa - Fica quieto! - disse Rony rispidamente - Coruja inútil!

Harry não pôde deixar de rir do amigo. Rony também acabou por cair na gargalhada. Ambos sabiam que, por mais que Rony reclamasse, ele realmente gostava  de Pichinho.

- Então - começou Rony quando os risos pararam - O que você achou das notícias?

- Eles estão mesmo caçando o Sirius?

- Sim. Não está igual a quando ele fugiu, né, mas eles estão atrás dele mesmo.

- Eu recebi uma carta de Dumbledore.

- Jura?

- Juro. Ele me pediu pra não escrever pro Sirius agora, pra não chamar atenção, mas disse que ele está bem. Por ora.

- É uma boa notícia.

- Sim, com certeza. Agora - começou Harry, mudando de assunto - ele não mencionou essa história de depoimento. Que história é essa, afinal?

- Você não tem idéia! - exclamou Rony fazendo uma cara de enterro - O Fudge está pegando no pé dele como nunca! Está pegando no pé de todo mundo no Ministério. Qualquer pessoa que sequer mencione "essa história maluca do Você-Sabe-Quem ter ressurgido" como ele diz - falou o garoto imitando a voz de Fudge - fica ameaçada de demissão. Está uma verdadeira caça às bruxas - e confirmou com veemência, interpretando erradamente o riso de Harry ao ouvir a expressão - É verdade!!! Você não sabe a sorte que teve de ficar no mundo dos trouxas todo esse tempo - Harry olhou para ele com um olhar de descrença, como quem diz: "Dursley" - É, talvez não tanta sorte assim - corrigiu o outro ao ver a cara do amigo - mas mesmo assim. Está horrível.

- Há alguma coisa que a gente pode fazer?

- Não sei. Papai diz que a gente não vai poder assistir à audiência. Só bruxos maiores de idade podem. Mas nós sempre podíamos arranjar um jeitinho...

- Não - respondeu Harry rápido, lembrando-se da carta de Dumbledore - Nós não vamos fazer isso. Dumbledore me pediu também na carta para não desobedecer aos seus pais e eu não pretendo.

- Você está louco, Harry?! - falou Rony enquanto olhava para o amigo como se não o conhecesse - Fala sério! Você está brincando, né?

- Não. Eu nunca falei mais sério.

- Você está ficando parecido com a Mione.

- Pois dessa vez, Rony, ela tem razão. Não é de uma brincadeira qualquer que estamos falando. É de Lorde Voldemort - um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Rony ao ouvir esse nome - e todo cuidado é pouco.

- Está certo - e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio - Dumbledore disse mais alguma coisa na carta?

- Só que eu estava seguro aqui.

- Isso é bom. Então nós não temos com o que nos preocupar - falou Rony com convicção.

- Verdade.

- Quando eu escrevi para você, mandei também uma carta para a Mione pela coruja que ela tinha me mandado, convidando ela também para vir pra cá. A resposta deve chegar logo.

- Eu também escrevi a ela dizendo que estaria aqui.Vai ser bom se ela puder vir.

- Com certeza - respondeu Rony com um tom de voz um pouco diferente do normal. Harry não pôde deixar de lembrar o comportamento estranho dos dois no ano anterior em Hogwarts. Mas achou melhor não falar nada.

- Meninos! - os dois ouviram a Sra. Weasley chamar lá debaixo - O jantar já está pronto.

- Vamos, melhor não demorarmos - disse Rony, se levantando. Harry o seguiu e logo ele estava à mesa, cercado por cabeças vermelhas, rindo e comendo; divertindo-se como sempre se divertia na Toca. O Sr. Weasley estava com eles, mas Percy ainda não tinha voltado do Ministério.

- É, a gente acha que ele pensa que aquilo lá é a casa dele agora - disse Jorge.

- Pena que no fim ele sempre se lembre de que é aqui que ele mora e acabe voltando... - completou Fred.

- Meninos! Não impliquem com seu irmão! - disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Mas ele nem está aqui - resmungou Fred.

- Isso é terrivelmente injusto! - retrucou Jorge.

- Não importa. Ele está trabalhando... Quisera eu que vocês dois tivessem o juízo do seu irmão...

- Deus me livre!

- Cruz credo!

- Harry - chamou o Sr. Weasley, ignorando a discussão - eu não pude deixar de reparar depois que você e o Rony foram embora... aquela caixa retangular em cima da... como é mesmo que os trouxas chamam... televisão... o que era aquilo?

- Era um videocassete. Ele serve para...

- Ah, eu não acredito, Arthur! - interrompeu a senhora Weasley - Você aproveitou que não tinha ninguém em casa para ficar bisbilhotando? Por isso que você demorou, não é mesmo?

- Ah que isso, Molly, imagine!... ora...

- Olha o exemplo que você dá para os seus filhos. Não me admira o Fred e o Jorge terem ficado do jeito que são!

- Francamente, Molly!

- O que há de errado conosco?

- Está bem, está bem. Eu não falo mais nada.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, 'tá Harry? - sussurrou o Sr. Weasley.

- Claro - respondeu o garoto. Era muito bom saber que tudo na Toca continuava do mesmo jeito. Fred e Jorge faziam suas brincadeiras, a Sra. Weasley brigava, mas era adorável, o Sr. Weasley ainda se interessava pelas coisas dos trouxas... A Gina era a única que ficava quieta. Sempre que tinha de falar alguma coisa - mesmo que fosse "Por favor, Harry, pode passar as batatas" - ela ficava com as orelhas vermelhas, vermelhas. Mas isso era o normal. Harry já estava acostumado.

O resto do jantar transcorreu muito bem. Todos estavam mais do que satisfeitos quando a Sra. Weasley começou a tirar a mesa. Fred e Jorge convidaram Rony e Harry para jogar uma partida de snap explosivo. Eles acabaram jogando até depois da meia-noite. Só pararam porque a Sra. Weasley acabou mandando todos para a cama. Percy ainda não tinha chegado do Ministério. As coisas não deviam mesmo estar bem por lá.

Quando Harry colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Era muito bom estar no quarto todo decorado de laranja do Rony. Era muito bom estar num lugar onde ele era amado e querido. Era muito bom se sentir amado e querido. Se estivesse em Hogwarts, ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou para o que prometia ser um dia maravilhoso com o escarcéu de Pichinho na gaiola. Rony estava ao seu lado, esfregando os olhos.

- Desculpe - ele disse - Esse inútil me acorda assim todas as manhãs. Acho que ele deve ter sido um galo na última encarnação.

- Não tem problema. É sem dúvida melhor do que acordar com os gritos da Tia Petúnia - Os dois riram um pouco quando Harry começou a imitar a voz dela. Depois, a mãe de Rony apareceu mandando os dois irem escovar os dentes e trocarem de roupa. Na mesa do café, finalmente Harry encontrou Percy. Este o cumprimentou alegremente apesar da cara cansada. Os dois mal trocaram duas palavras, contudo, porque Percy tinha que ir trabalhar.

- Bom dia - disseram os gêmeos quando desceram - A gente 'tava esperando o Sr. Perfeição ir embora antes de descer.

 - Ele não pára de pegar no pé da gente...

- É, quer saber o que a gente vai fazer quando acabarmos a escola...

- Obviamente, ele não sabe...

- Não sabe o quê? - intrometeu-se Rony.

- Que você é o irmão mais burro do mundo - respondeu Fred.

- Que a gente vai se candidatar ao cargo de Ministro da Magia... - respondeu Jorge.

- A propósito, obrigada mais uma vez, Harry - disse Fred.

- Obrigada pelo quê? - perguntou Rony.

- Por nada - dessa vez foi Potter que respondeu. O outro ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo "Bom dia" tímido da Gina que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

A menina se sentou entre os gêmeos e comeu em silêncio, desviando do olhar de Harry. Os irmãos já estavam tão acostumados com esse comportamento estranho da irmã que já nem falavam nada.

- E aí, que tal uma partidinha de quadribol depois do café?

- Demais! Vocês nem imaginam como eu estou com saudades da minha firebolt!

- A gente pode se revesar! Vai ser super legal! - disse Rony animado.

- Claro! - responderam os outros quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry, querido - a Sra. Weasley chamou do quintal -, a sua coruja está aqui.

- Nossa! A Mione foi rápida dessa vez - comentou ele enquanto se levantava para pegar a carta. Dois minutos depois e estava de volta, abrindo o envelope.

- Ué! Cadê todo mundo? - perguntou ao ver que só Rony continuava na cozinha.

- Fred e Jorge já foram na frente se aquecer e Gina voltou para o quarto. E aí, o que a Mione diz?

- Bom, vejamos... ela diz:

"Caro Harry,

você já deve estar na casa do Rony agora. Eu recebi a coruja dele e a sua no mesmo dia. Acho muito bom que Dumbledore tenha deixado você ir para aí tão cedo. Você deve estar muito feliz.

Diga ao Rony para agradecer aos pais dele por me convidarem para ir ficar com vocês. Eu não vou poder ir agora, porque meus pais e eu estamos indo para a Bulgária. Vítor me convidou para visitá-lo (lembra-se?), e como meus pais não queriam que eu fosse sozinha, vamos nós três. Mas não se preocupe. Vou estar de volta para a sua festa de aniversário e depois disso, vou poder ficar aí com vocês até o início das aulas. Não é maravilhoso?

Tenho que ir agora. Ainda não terminei de arrumar minha mala. Agente se vê!

                                                           Beijos,

                                                                 Mione."

- Ela vai para onde? - perguntou Rony, ficando vermelho.

- Para a Bulgária - respondeu o outro um tanto quanto temeroso.

- Ah! Vai visitar o Krum, né?

- É, parece que sim... Então, vamos pegar a minha firebolt?...

- Vai na frente. Eu já estou indo.

- Okay - respondeu Harry - Você está bem, Rony?

- Eu? Claro! Não se preocupe! Já estou indo.

Harry saiu da sala indeciso. Ele não sabia se eram os dedos da mão de Rony tão fechados que, se ele tivesse unhas compridas, provavelmente estaria com as mãos todas machucadas agora ou se foi o "Traidora!" que ele pensou ouvir enquanto saía da casa, mas de alguma forma, não achava que o amigo estivesse bem. Novamente, entretanto, resolveu  não falar nada. Estava feliz demais na Toca para arranjar confusão com seu melhor amigo. 

Subiu as escadas, pegou a firebolt no malão e, na volta, chamou Rony, que o seguiu ainda com uma cara nada boa. Harry continuava preocupado com ele quando subiu na vassoura para voar, mas, quando começou a sentir o vento batendo no seu rosto, esqueceu de todo o resto. Ali, no ar, ele estava mais em casa do que nunca. Ali era o seu habitat natural.

Pelo resto da manhã, os quatro se revezaram na vassoura, jogaram, brincaram, riram. Até mesmo Rony parecia melhor. Quando a Sra. Weasley os chamou para o almoço, eles foram meio relutantes e combinaram de continuar à tarde. Todos estavam felizes e a vida na Toca era tranqüila - exceto pelas eventuais travessuras dos gêmeos - e agradável. 

Harry estava bem. Os Weasley estavam bem. E, do lado de fora da casa, um sol forte e cristalino brilhava fazendo tudo parecer mais fácil. Fazendo todos os problemas parecerem insignificantes. Enfim, fazendo a vida parecer maravilhosa!


	4. Festa de Aniversário

Título: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim 

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus de forma alguma. São da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados um pouquinho para me divertir. Prometo devolvê-los intactos (na medida do possível...).

**N/A:** É, finalmente Harry ganha uma festa de aniversário... Já não era sem tempo, não? Bom, eu sei que até agora está faltando um pequeno detalhe nessa fic: uma trama... enfim, sejam pacientes que eu prometo que a gente chega lá...

*   *   *

Capítulo 4: Festa de Aniversário 

Normalmente, as férias de verão nos Dursley costumavam se arrastar tediosas, monótonas, aborrecidas. Na Toca, entretanto, o tempo passava tão rápido que mal era possível contar os dias. Se estivesse com os tios, Harry sem dúvida seria grato por isso, mas, estando com os Weasley, ele só podia lamentar. Passara as duas últimas semanas jogando snap explosivo, quadribol e xadrez de bruxo, comendo mais do que já tinha comido em toda a sua vida e conversando com Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina. A menina até que já estava melhor agora. Não ficava mais tão envergonhada.

Percy mal ficava em casa. Nem mesmo para se gabar. Parecia sempre extremamente cansado. O Sr. Weasley, por sua vez, chegava em cada todo dia com uma expressão séria, preocupada. Harry tentava não prestar atenção nisso. Não queria que nada estragasse as férias maravilhosas que estava tendo.

Pouco depois que ele chegou na Toca, a Sra. Weasley mencionou o assunto da festa de aniversário. Ela não acreditava que o menino nunca havia tido uma na vida. Por isso, naquele ano, já que ele estava na Toca, ela planejava uma pequena comemoração. A data não poderia passar em branco. Eles compraram balões de encher que o Sr. Weasley enfeitou para mudarem de cor e se moverem sozinhos pela casa, chapéus que gritavam "Feliz Aniversário" quando menos se esperava, compraram doces e a Sra. Weasley fez um grande bolo de chocolate com cobertura de brigadeiro que deixou Harry com água na boca.

Assim, quando acordou no dia 31 de julho, o dia do seu décimo quinto aniversário, Harry Potter estava feliz. Ele abriu os olhos e procurou Rony no quarto. A cama do amigo estava vazia, mas uma coruja observava Harry do peitoral da janela com olhos indagadores. Supondo que estivesse recebendo algum cartão de aniversário, ele se levantou, pôs os olhos e foi até o animal. Realmente, a carta era para ele. A coruja, uma vez feita a entrega, saiu voando rápido pelo céu.

- Ah! Você recebeu um cartão de aniversário! - exclamou Rony entrando no quarto já vestido - A propósito, parabéns!

- Obrigada - respondeu o outro, sorrindo - É da Mione.

- Ah! A Sra. Krum mandou lembranças? - perguntou Rony num tom de voz mordaz. Por duas semanas inteiras, ele ficara sem falar o nome da Mione. Sempre que Harry falava sobre ela, o amigo resmungava e mudava de assunto - Então, o que ela quer? Resolver ficar na Bulgária de vez ou ainda se lembra dos amigos?

- Ela diz: - falou Harry, ignorando os comentários maldosos - "Parabéns, Harry! Feliz aniversário! Estou morrendo de saudades! Chego hoje à tarde e trago uma surpresa. A gente se vê. Felicidades! Beijo, Mione."

- É. Pelo menos de você ela se lembrou - e, sem dar tempo para Harry responder - Vamos. Mamãe quer que a gente tome café logo para ela ficar com a cozinha livre.

Depois de comerem e serem expulsos da cozinha, Harry e os quatro Weasley - dessa vez até Gina se juntou ao grupo - foram jogar um pouco de quadribol. Voltaram na hora do almoço e tiveram que comer espalhados pela sala - a cozinha ainda estava interditada. O Sr. Weasley chegou logo depois e eles começaram a decorar a casa, dispondo os balões pelo teto e trazendo os chapéus, mais os pratos, copos e talheres da cozinha - que estava com um cheiro maravilhoso - e escolhendo músicas para o microfone mágico - que era como Harry chamava o aparelho que cantava música sozinho (era só dizer escolher quais) e ainda animava a festa com comentários espirituosos - tocar. Tudo estava extremamente colorido e Potter não cabia em si de felicidade.

Por volta das três da tarde, eles começaram a se arrumar. Levou uma eternidade para que todos estivessem de banho tomado, vestidos e perfumados. Gina em particular levou duas eternidades... Quando Jorge olhou pela janela e disse que um carro estava chegando - já deviam ser umas seis horas - Harry soube quem era. Só uma pessoa chegaria na Toca num carro completamente trouxa, dirigido por seus pais.

- Mione! - exclamaram Rony e Harry quando a viram. A menina estava toda arrumada, com um vestidinho preto elegante e os cabelos surpreendentemente lisos. Ela veio em direção a eles com um sorriso no rosto e um embrulho nas mãos. Os meninos também sorriram ao vê-la. Ela os abraçou - os dois ao mesmo tempo - e depois deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry enquanto lhe desejava feliz aniversário e lhe entregava o presente.

- Olhem só quem eu trouxe comigo! - ela exclamou. Foi então que eles perceberam o garoto que vinha logo atrás dela.

- Krum! - falaram Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Uau, Mione! - disse Gina.

Vítor se aproximou e cumprimentou todos. Os pais de Hermione vieram desejar os parabéns a Harry e se despedir. Apesar da insistência dos Weasley, eles não poderiam ficar.

- Vamos, crianças, vamos entrando - disse a Sra. Weasley enquanto o Dr. Weasley fazia o malão de Mione levitar até o quarto de Gina.

Aos poucos, mais gente foi chegando. Neville veio com a sua avó. Eles chegaram pela lareira e, para Harry, foi uma felicidade rever tantos amigos. Dino, Simas e Lino Jordan - o amigo dos gêmeos - também vieram. Até mesmo Olívio Wood apareceu. Olívio, que estava agora jogando quadribol profissionalmente, ficou o tempo inteiro brincando com o Harry, dizendo que com certeza ele seria o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória e que tinha que ganhar novamente a taça esse ano. Potter não tinha certeza se acreditava nisso, mas como seria bom se fosse verdade!... Até mesmo Percy saiu mais cedo do trabalho e ficou atazanando todo mundo na festa, se gabando da importância do seu cargo, das perspectivas do seu futuro, enfim, era o bom e velho Percy de sempre. Felizmente, sua namorada, Penélope Clearwater, chegou logo e fez ele calar a boca... Gui e Carlinhos quiseram vir também, mas não puderam por causa dos respectivos empregos.

A comida da Sra. Weasley estava maravilhosa como sempre e todos estavam se divertindo, dançando, jogando snap explosivo ou simplesmente conversando. Gina ficou um bom tempo falando com Neville. Harry não sabia que os dois eram tão amigos. Os gêmeos, por sua vez, colocaram um pouco de creme de canário nos doces da sua mãe e logo estavam levando todos à loucura. O primeiro a ficar com penas foi Krum. Todos riram e ele acabou levando na brincadeira. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que foi a única hora da festa em que Rony realmente pareceu se divertir. O amigo estava quieto e carrancudo. Tinha ficado assim desde que vira Krum chegando. Parecia que, para ele, a noite tinha terminado ali.

Ignorando completamente o comportamento de Rony, Vítor passou a festa inteira atrás da Mione. Tudo bem que ela parecia muito mais interessada em conversar com os amigos da Grifinória do que com ele, mas Krum aparentemente não ligava. Continuou atrás dela do mesmo jeito.

Por volta da meia-noite, a Sra. Weasley fez o bolo de chocolate levitar até a sala e eles cantaram parabéns. Nunca na sua vida Harry estivera tão feliz. Tinha quinze anos e estava comemorando cercado pelos amigos e pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo.

- Só está faltando o Sirius - pensou. Mas logo afastou esse pensamento de sua mente. Não era hora de tristeza.

Depois que eles cortaram o bolo, todos sentaram pela sala para conversar. Krum teve que ir embora cedo. Só esperou pelos parabéns e foi logo se metendo na lareira - não sem antes se despedir de todo mundo e dar um beijo no rosto de Mione. Harry pensou que, uma vez que Vítor tivesse ido embora, Rony ficaria melhor. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Pelo contrário. Enquanto todos conversavam alegremente, Rony continuou rabugento. Os gêmeos pegaram tanto no pé dele por causa do mau humor despropositado que ele acabou se irritando ainda mais - se é que isso é possível - e subiu para o seu quarto.

Não demorou muito e os outros também começaram a ir embora. Harry não queria que isso acontecesse. Ele queria que aquele dia durasse para sempre, mas infelizmente o tempo parecia voar. Que coisa chata é o tempo! Quando nós queremos que ele passe rápido, ele demora e quando queremos que ele demore, ele voa!

Quando todos os convidados já tinham ido e estavam apenas Harry, Hermione e os Weasley na sala, cansados demais para falar, a Sra. Weasley veio da cozinha, dizendo a Harry que havia uma coruja para ele no quintal.

- Alguém viu o Rony? - ela perguntou também.

- Eu acho que ele subiu. Eu vou chamá-lo para a senhora - Harry ouviu Mione oferecer antes de entrar na cozinha.

Pela janela, viu que a coruja que o aguardava era a mesma imponente coruja castanha que Dumbledore usara para lhe mandar a carta duas semanas antes. Dessa vez, entretanto, além de uma carta, a coruja carregava um pequeno embrulho.

O menino abriu primeiro o envelope. Dentro havia um pedaço de pergaminho e outro envelope.

"Caro Harry" dizia o pergaminho "Meus cumprimentos pelo seu aniversário. Em anexo, vai uma carta de seu padrinho. Atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore."

Harry mal pôde acreditar! Sabia que Sirius não tinha esquecido, mas achou que ele não poderia escrever por causa do perigo em que estava. Deveria ter imaginado que o padrinho daria um jeito. Isso era exatamente o que faltava para fazer do seu dia um dia perfeito! Ele abriu o envelope com avidez e começou a ler a carta:

"Querido Harry,

sinto muito não ter podido escrever muito para você neste verão. Sei que isso é injusto porque eu posso conseguir notícias suas através de Dumbledore, mas você não tem como saber como eu estou, mas é necessário. Você não deve se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. Estou a salvo e o Ministério não vai me encontrar. Fique tranqüilo em relação a isso.

Bom, como é seu aniversário hoje, eu não poderia deixar de te mandar um presente. Abra o embrulho. É algo que foi de seu pai. Ele está enfeitiçado, mas acho melhor deixar você descobrir o feitiço sozinho. Conhecendo você e seus amigos, sei que provavelmente não vai demorar muito.

Harry, tome cuidado. Sei que você já deve estar cansado de ouvir isso de todo mundo o tempo todo, mas há muitas coisas acontecendo, coisas das quais você não tem idéia... Não se preocupe demais. Apenas se preocupe o suficiente para tomar cuidado, ok?

Aproveite bem as férias!

Feliz Aniversário!

                                                                      Seu padrinho,

                                                                            Sirius."

Harry releu a carta três vezes antes de colocá-la de volta no envelope. Ele queria tanto poder escrever de volta para Black! Queria poder dizer para ele não se preocupar, que tudo estava bem, que todo o cuidado necessário seria tomado... mas infelizmente não era possível. Harry estava mais do que feliz em pelo menos receber o cartão.

Finalmente, voltou sua atenção para o embrulho, Era pequeno e Harry não teve dificuldades em desamarrá-lo. Quando viu o que era não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso. Sirius havia lhe mandado um chaveiro. Não um chaveiro comum, é claro, mas um chaveiro enfeitiçado. Harry olhou para o chaveiro de prata, com um leão dourado em relevo no meio e a palavra GRIFINÓRIA em vermelho embaixo e tentou imaginar qual seria o feitiço. Sacudiu um pouco o presente no ar e falou uma ou outra palavra que talvez pudesse produzir algum efeito, mas não conseguiu nada. Lembrou-se então, é claro, de ir procurar Hermione. Ela com certeza saberia o que fazer. Harry voltou, então para a casa e, vendo que ela não tinha voltado para a sala, onde Jorge, Fred e Gina permaneciam quase que adormecidos nos sofás, começou a subir as escadas. 

O que ouviu quando chegou perto da porta fechada do quarto de Rony não foi completamente inesperado. Ela sabia que ia acontecer cedo ou tarde pelo jeito que os dois amigos andavam impossíveis ultimamente.

- Você não tem nenhum respeito pelo Harry!!! - ouviu a voz de Rony gritando lá de dentro. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, entrando a tempo de ouvir a resposta indignada de Mione.

- Eu não estou ouvindo o Harry reclamar!

- Só porque ele é educado demais - os dois continuavam como se Harry não estivesse presente - Você é que não tem educação.

- Como você se atreve?!

- É mesmo! Onde já se viu! Trazer aquele... aquele sujeitinho sem ser convidado para a festa! Seus pais não te ensinaram nada não, é?

- Rony! Você é a pessoa mais injusta que eu conheço! Não é porque você está com ciúmes que você tem o direito de ser tão irracional!

- Ciúmes??? Eu? De você? Fala sério, Mione! Eu só estou falando isso por causa do Harry. É com ele que eu me importo - berrou Rony - O dia que eu sentir ciúmes de você, eu vou ter que ser internado! Vou estar com alguma loucura incurável! Ninguém sente ciúmes de  você! Ninguém!!!

Até mesmo Harry, que não era especialista em garotas, sabia que dessa vez o amigo tinha ido longe demais.

- Está bem - respondeu Mione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Se é assim que você pensa... - e virou-se para sair do quarto.

- O quê???? - disse Rony para Harry quando eles ficaram sozinhos - Não me olha com essa cara - e após uma pausa - Vai! Vai atrás dela! É o que você quer, não é?

Sem responder, Harry também saiu do quarto e foi realmente atrás de Mione. Encontrou-a já à porta do quarto de Gina.

- Desculpe, Harry, desculpe - disse ela entre soluços - Eu nunca tive a intenção de estragar sua festa...

- Mas você não estragou nada... - a menina, contudo, já tinha batido a porta do quarto e, com seus soluços altos, provavelmente não conseguiu ouvir a resposta.

Harry voltou, então, para o quarto de Rony. Seu amigo continuava furioso.

- O quê??? - ele disse novamente - Já falei para você não me olhar com essa cara!

- Rony, você não deveria ter falado com ela daquele jeito - disse o outro calmamente.

- Isso! Vai! Defende ela, defende!!!

- Não! Eu não vou defender ninguém! - replicou Harry se irritando um pouco - Nem você, nem ela. E quer saber de uma coisa? Não vou mesmo me meter nessa história. Você e a Hermione que se entendam.

-Eu? Me entender com aquela... aquela...

- Rony!

- Com a Mione? Sem chances! - falou virando-se e batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Harry ficou sozinho, parado ao lado da cama. Deu um longo suspiro e pegou o chaveiro no bolso. Perguntaria para a Hermione sobre o feitiço outra hora. De qualquer jeito, com ou sem briga entre seus dois melhores amigos, ele não pôde deixar de concluir que o dia havia sido um dos melhores da sua vida. Afinal de contas, ele tinha jogado quadribol, comemorado seu aniversário, recebido um presente do seu padrinho que pertencera ao seu pai e... bom... quanto ao Rony e à Mione... eventualmente eles iam acabar descobrindo porque brigavam tanto...


	5. 'Mas que droga!'

Título: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim 

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. Como se vocês já não soubessem!...

*   *   *

Capítulo 5: 'Mas que droga!' 

O dia seguinte não começou, na opinião de Harry, com o pé direito. Logo cedo, Rony o acordou com uma cara péssima. O amigo não parecia ter dormido muito e continuava mau-humorado. Procurando não tocar no assunto da discussão da noite anterior, eles desceram para o café. Fred e Jorge já estavam à mesa, bem dispostos como sempre e a Sra. Weasley estava sentada com eles, conversando sobre a festa ¾ todos tinham se divertido tanto que ela nem mesmo puxou as orelhas dos dois por causa do creme de canário.

- Bom dia! - eles disseram quando viram Rony e Harry entrando.

- E aí, Roniquinho, está mais calminho hoje, está? - perguntou Fred maldosamente.

- É, o que deu em você ontem à noite, hein, pestinha? - perguntou também Jorge.

- Nada - respondeu Rony secamente, lançando aos gêmeos um olhar mortal.

- Ai! 'Tô morrendo de medo dela! - exclamou Fred.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei, meninos? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley enquanto entregava a Harry uma grande caneca de leite com chocolate.

- Não! - disse Rony.

- É, mãe - completou Jorge - o Rony só ficou de cara emburrada a festa inteira. Nada anormal.

- Meninos, meninos... - começou ela em tom de censura, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Gina entrou na cozinha. Ela também não estava com uma cara muito boa. Harry não sabia por que, já que a garota não tinha presenciado a briga nem nada, mas, quando ela lançou um olhar de ódio para Rony, ele entendeu. Com certeza, Mione tinha contado para ela. Provavelmente as duas ficaram remoendo a história a noite inteira. "Se bem que" pensou Harry "às vezes Mione não tinha nem a intenção de contar, mas do jeito que ela estava, seria meio difícil esconder as lágrimas..."

- Mãe - disse Gina antes mesmo de dar bom dia para todo mundo - a Mione não está se sentindo muito bem. Eu acho que ela não vai descer para tomar café.

Harry teve a nítida impressão de ter sentido Rony estremecer ao seu lado quando ouviu isso, mas não... devia ser só imaginação dele...

- Mas o que ela tem, querida? 

- Não sei. Acho melhor a senhora ir perguntar a ela - respondeu Gina lançando outro olhar fuzilante para Rony, que abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim, diga a ela que eu já estou indo.

- 'Tá, mamãe.

- Meninos - disse a Sra. Weasley, se voltando para os quatro depois que Gina saiu - terminem seu café. Se vocês quiserem, podem ir jogar quadribol logo depois. Não precisam se preocupar com a louça, ok? - e ela também saiu da cozinha em direção às escadas.

- 'Tá bom! Desembuchem! - falou Fred.

- Isso mesmo... podem ir falando - completou Jorge.

- Desembuchar o quê? - perguntou Rony se fazendo de desentendido.

- Não adianta nem vir com essa cara de santinho...

- Acha que a gente não percebeu como a Gina estava olhando pra vocês...

- Não, peraí, Jorge... ela não estava olhando feio para o Harry...

- ...só para o Rony!

- Isso mesmo! Anda, Rony, o que você tem a ver com esse mal-estar da Hermione, hein, maninho?

- Nada!

- Nada, é?

- Nada! - repetiu ele com raiva - E se vocês não acreditam, então vocês podem ir t... - e Rony disse algo que faria sua mãe ficar de cabelos em pé... - entenderam, bem?

- 'Tá nervosinho, é?

- Acho que a gente está pisando nos calos dele, hein, Jorge...

- Isso mesmo, Fred!

- Calem a boca!

- Vamos embora, Fred.

- É, vamos! O Roniquinho está muito nervosinho hoje... - respondeu Fred já se levantando.

- Vê se toma um banho frio pra acalmar, tá, Rony - gritou ainda Jorge do quintal, antes que os gêmeos sumissem de vista.

Apenas Harry e Rony ficaram sentados, em silêncio. Harry mal tinha dito duas palavras à mesa - se chegou a tanto - e estava com medo de falar alguma coisa agora que os dois estavam sozinhos. Olhou para o amigo. Ele continuava com raiva. Continuava com a mesma expressão implacável. Deus! Como Rony era teimoso! Harry sabia que não era o melhor momento para falar isso, mas uma voz dentro da sua cabeça estava dizendo - ou melhor, gritando - que ele não podia ficar quieto.

- Rony... - disse finalmente.

- Que é??

- Eu realmente acho que você deveria pedir desculpas a Mione...

- Você disse que não ia tomar partidos!

- E eu não estou tomando, é só que eu acho que você foi longe demais...

- Ah, cala a boca, Harry! Você não sabe de nada!

- Rony!

- Ah, 'tá bom. Desculpa. Eu não devia ter falado com você assim.

- Viu? Você pediu desculpas pra mim, por que não pode subir e pedir pra Mione?

- Por que é diferente!

- Diferente como?

- Diferente, Harry, diferente!

- Mas...

- Desiste! Eu não vou pedir desculpas a Mione, entendeu?!

- Claro. Tudo bem. Como você quiser. - respondeu Harry a contragosto - Agora, eu vou dar uma subidinha pra ver como ela está, certo?

- Vai com Deus...

Harry ainda parou na porta e se virou para ver se o amigo tinha mudado de idéia sobre as desculpas... mas não. Ele continuava irredutível. "Cabeça-dura" pensou enquanto subia as escadas. "Eu definitivamente não vou conseguir agüentar esses dois brigando por mais muito tempo não... Ah, mas não vou mesmo..."

Para o desespero de Harry, entretanto, Rony e Mione não fizeram as pazes rapidamente. Pelo contrário. Os dois não discutiram mais, é verdade, e isso seria realmente muito bom, não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: eles também pararam de se falar. 

Por duas semanas, Mione andou pela casa como um fantasma. Ela estava pálida e a Sra. Weasley quase teve que chamar seus pais. Ela tinha se convencido de que a menina estava doente. Mas a própria Mione, que preferiria morrer a causar tamanha preocupação para alguém, acabou tirando essa idéia da cabeça dela. A menina só melhorava um pouco quando recebia corujas do Krum. Os gêmeos não paravam de pegar no pé dela por causa disso. Não é nem necessário dizer que, sempre que uma dessas cartas chegava, Rony ficava ainda mais irritado. Harry achava que, se dependesse do amigo, todas as corujas do mundo estariam mortas e enterradas. Fred e Jorge, percebendo a irritação crescente do irmão, faziam questão de perturbá-lo ainda mais, independentemente de quantas respostas mal criadas ele fosse capaz de dar. Mione, por sua vez, não se cansava de ficar repetindo que ela e Krum eram apenas amigos.

No meio tempo, Harry era obrigado a ficar entre os dois amigos, indo de um lado para o outro, tentando fazê-los agir de forma mais racional. Obviamente, isso não funcionou. Mione dizia que voltaria a falar com Rony somente se ele pedisse desculpas - e Harry não podia negar que a apoiava um pouco nessa decisão, apesar de não manifestar esse apoio - e Rony simplesmente dizia que não ia de jeito nenhum pedir desculpas "à Sra. Krum". Ela que fosse reclamar "com o seu noivinho" e, se ele fosse homem suficiente, ele podia vir e obrigá-lo a se desculpar. 

No fim, Harry acabou desistindo dos dois e começou a passar mais tempo com os gêmeos. Era divertido ficar com eles enquanto Fred e Jorge estavam bolando mil e uma idéias para a loja que queriam abrir. Como Harry era o maior investidor, eles deixavam o garoto participar das discussões e dar sugestões - desde que ele jurasse não contar nada para ninguém depois, óbvio. Hermione e Gina, por sua vez, estavam inseparáveis. Gina ainda olhava torto para o irmão e foi só por um milagre que a Sra. Weasley não percebeu nada. Harry achava que, se descobrisse, ela também ia acabar olhando torto para o filho... Enquanto isso, Rony ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinho. Ele não parecia se importar muito. Tinha mais liberdade para ficar com raiva em paz. Sempre que olhava para ele, contudo, Harry pensava em como todos poderiam estar se divertindo muito mais, em como as férias poderiam estar sendo maravilhosas se apenas seus amigos não fossem tão teimosos. Nem mesmo sobre a carta e o presente de Sirius ele conseguiu falar com os dois. Andava com o chaveiro no bolso de um lado para o outro, sem ter conseguido descobrir nada, mas achava que só iria mesmo conseguir contar para eles quando eles resolvessem crescer e parar com essas infantilidades.

Harry estava com a mente tão ocupada pela briga dos amigos que nem reparou no tempo passando. Duas semanas após o seu aniversário, ele se levantou de manhã um pouco desanimado e desceu as escadas com Rony para o café. O Sr. Weasley ainda não tinha saído de casa e a Sra. Weasley estava toda arrumada ao lado dele, ambos com uma expressão séria e preocupada, tomando café. Os outros também já tinham se levantado e estavam à mesa.

- A senhora vai sair, mãe? - perguntou Rony ainda sonolento.

- Querido, vou. Eu não acredito que você tenha esquecido que dia é hoje.

- Que dia é hoje? - perguntou Harry também sem entender.

- É o dia do depoimento de Dumbledore no Ministério - respondeu o Sr. Weasley - Mas venham, meninos, não há motivo para se preocupar. Sentem-se e comam.

Durante o café, um silêncio estranho reinou à mesa. Todos sabiam que, ao contrário do que o Sr. Weasley dissera, havia, sim, muitos motivos para preocupação. Mesmo os gêmeos, sempre alegres e falantes, não abriram a boca exceto para mastigar. Harry olhava para a comida sem apetite. Ele não acreditava que tinha esquecido. Um acontecimento tão importante quanto esse e ele se importando com besteiras... 

Antes que pudesse perceber, a Sra. Weasley já estava de pé, tirando a mesa, enquanto dava recomendações sobre como eles deviam se comportar na ausência dela.

- Eu posso ter que ficar fora o dia inteiro - ela dizia - Ninguém sabe quando esse tipo de coisa vai terminar, então estou deixando o almoço pronto, caso vocês sintam fome. Bem, comportem-se, sim? - e logo ela e o Sr. Weasley desaparataram da cozinha.

O silêncio continuou por algum tempo. Os seis ainda estavam sentados na cozinha, quietos. Finalmente, Fred olhou para eles e disse sem ânimo algum:

- E aí, alguém quer jogar uma partida de snap explosivo? - a única resposta que ele recebeu foram cinco pares de olhares mortais em sua direção - É, foi o que eu pensei.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Fred - disse Rony.

- Eu sei que não, é só que não vai adiantar nada nós ficarmos aqui, sentados o dia inteiro...

- E o que você sugere, Sr. Animação? - Fred ficou calado, mas foi Mione quem respondeu:

- O sofá é mais confortável.

Rony olhou para ela de um jeito esquisito, mas acabou se levantando primeiro que todo mundo e indo para a sala. Jorge e Fred não foram.

- A gente não vai agüentar ficar dentro de casa com vocês e essas caras de enterro.

- Posso ir com vocês dois? - perguntou Gina.

- Pode - Fred respondeu e os três saíram para o quintal.

Na sala, Harry sentou-se entre Mione e Rony e encostou a cabeça no sofá. De todos, ele provavelmente era o mais preocupado.

- Harry, vai ficar tudo bem... - começou Mione com pouca convicção - você sabe como o Dumbledore é respeitado... ninguém vai tirar ele de Hogwarts...

- Nem em um milhão de anos - completou Rony.

- Vocês não entendem - começou ele, mas parou antes de terminar. Estava grato que os amigos estivessem ao seu lado, que, diante de um problema maior, ambos tivessem ficado preocupados demais com ele para se lembrar de discutir, mas mesmo assim não havia nada que eles pudessem dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, nada capaz de fazer o frio que ele estava sentindo na barriga ir embora. Rony e Mione não tinham encontrado Voldemort cara-a-cara, não sabiam realmente o quão longe ele estava disposto a ir. Harry não pôde evitar de sentir como se o último mês que ele passou na tranqüilidade da casa dos Weasley tivesse sido uma mentira porque, enquanto ele estava ali, se divertindo, Voldemort estava lá fora, conseguindo mais aliados. 

- Me prometem uma coisa, vocês dois? - ele perguntou, finalmente, revezando o olhar entre Rony e Mione, que acenaram timidamente com a cabeça - Eu não vou pedir para vocês nunca mais brigarem, sei que seria pedir demais, mas será que dá pra você dois, mesmo quando brigarem, não pararem de se falar? Com tudo o que está acontecendo, eu não sei se vou agüentar ter que me preocupar com isso também.

Rony e Mione ainda hesitaram um pouco, mas não tinham como dizer não a um pedido desses, especialmente não na hora em que o pedido foi feito.

- Eu prometo - respondeu Mione finalmente.

- Eu também - disse Rony.

Harry respirou aliviado. Era bom ter os amigos de volta.

- Agora - começou ele - tem uma coisa que eu não contei pra vocês... - e ele tirou do bolso o chaveiro e falou para os amigos sobre a carta de Sirius. Tinha imaginado que Hermione iria ficar logo interessada em descobrir o qual era o tal feitiço e sugeriria mil livros que poderiam ajudar, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Harry, o que você acha que o Sirius quis dizer quando falou que há muitas coisas que você não sabe acontecendo? - ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei, Mione - ele deu os ombros.

- Às vezes - disse Rony - ele estava se referindo às perseguições do Fudge no Ministério...

- Que perseguições? - perguntaram os outros dois.

- Harry, eu já te contei! O Fudge vai atrás de qualquer pessoa que diga que o Você-Sabe-Quem voltou...

- É mesmo - lembrou-se o amigo - Será que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa da gente?

- Provavelmente - respondeu Mione.

- Mas isso seria tolice! - exclamou Rony indignado - Como se a gente já não tivesse enfrentado muito mais do que todos os garotos da nossa idade...

- Não é a mesma coisa, Rony! Dessa vez, é pra valer!

- Então quer dizer que não era pra valer quando você foi transformada em pedra, Hermione?

- Não, Rony, a Mione tem razão - interrompeu Harry antes que os dois inventassem mais algum motivo para brigar - Dessa vez, é sério mesmo. E eles não devem estar querendo que a gente se meta em confusão.

- Isso é besteira. A gente sempre acaba se metendo assim mesmo...

- Rony! - exclamou Hermione horrorizada. E, voltando-se para Harry também - Vocês não estão planejando fazer nada estúpido dessa vez, não, estão?

- Não, Mione. Eu, pelo menos, posso te prometer que tenho toda a intenção do mundo de tomar cuidado - afirmou Harry.

- É, mas e se a confusão vier atrás da gente assim mesmo? - perguntou Rony.

- Então, a gente fala com o Dumbledore ou com o Sirius ou com seus pais ou com quem quer que seja, mas nós não vamos fazer nada estúpido esse ano, certo? - disse Hermione.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam descrentes. 

- Por favor... - pediu ela.

- 'Tá bom, Mione. A gente promete que vai tentar, certo, Rony?

- Certo - respondeu o outro com pouca convicção. Tinha muitas dúvidas sobre o que acabara de prometer, mas achou melhor não contrariar os amigos. De um jeito ou de outro, com ou sem promessa, ele sabia que, na hora H, nenhum dos dois hesitaria em agir.

O resto do dia transcorreu monotonamente. O tempo demorava uma eternidade para passar. Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram na sala, sem quase sair. Nenhum deles sentiu fome. Nem mesmo Fred, Jorge e Gina quiseram comer quando chegou a hora do almoço. No início da tarde, os três voltaram para dentro e sentaram um pouco na sala com os outros, mas os gêmeos logo ficaram entediados e saíram novamente. Eles não conseguiam ficar muito tempo parados. Conforme as horas iam passando, todos ficavam mais impacientes, sem saber quando aquilo ia terminar. Por volta das cinco da tarde, Rony levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Isso quase levou Harry à loucura. Ele pediu, implorou para o amigo sentar e ficar quieto, mas Rony simplesmente não conseguiu mais ficar parado. Por fim, Harry resolveu sair para o quintal, respirar um pouco. Quando ele saiu, Rony deixou-se cair no sofá ao lado de Hermione com um suspiro.

- Deus! Ser criança é uma droga! - exclamou o garoto.

- Nem me fale - respondeu Mione.

Rony olhou para ela surpreso. De todos, Mione era a última pessoa que ele esperaria ouvir concordando com esse pensamento. No mínimo, a garota deveria ter dito que "isso não tem nada a ver" ou "nós temos uma hora para sermos crianças e uma para crescermos". Mas não.

- O quê? - perguntou ela diante dos olhos arregalados do outro - Eu não tenho o direito de reclamar também?

- Não falei nada - ele respondeu rapidamente.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ainda demoraram mais três horas para chegar. Quando eles entraram na sala, tiveram seis pares de olhos indagadores e inquietos - os gêmeos e Harry tinham voltado assim que escurecera - grudados neles instantaneamente.

- Acalmem-se, meninos, acalmem-se - disse a Sra. Weasley com uma voz preocupada.

- Mas o que foi que eles disseram? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Querido, eles não tiraram Dumbledore da direção, mas foi por pouco.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir como se um grande peso fosse tirado de seus ombros.

- Em compensação - completou o Sr. Weasley - eles vão mandar observadores para a escola.

Harry sentiu o peso voltar.

- Observadores? - perguntou.

- Sim. Durante o ano inteiro, vai haver pelo menos uma pessoa designada pela comissão na escola para supervisionar e avaliar a conduta pessoal de Dumbledore bem como sua maneira de dirigir Hogwarts.

- Mas que droga! - Mione exclamou - Isso é horrível.

O Sr. Weasley deixou-se cair no sofá desanimado.

- Vocês não têm idéia de como foi péssimo lá hoje, das coisas absurdas que eles disseram...

- Mas pelo menos - disse Jorge tentando animar a sala - eles não tiraram Dumbledore da direção de Hogwarts. Isso é bom, não é?

- Sinceramente, Jorge, eu não sei. Eles foram longe demais. E conseguiram assegurar a presença de alguém de confiança deles na escola o ano todo. Escutem bem, crianças, eu quero que vocês tomem muito cuidado depois que as aulas começarem. Não façam brincadeiras fora de hora e não se metam em confusões. O clima em Hogwarts não vai estar nada bom esse ano.

- Que saco! O Draco vai estar impossível - murmurou Rony.

- Não se meta com ele - disse firmemente o Sr. Weasley - Eu não quero saber de você brigando com o Draco, aceitando as provocações dele, entendeu, Rony? Como eu disse, as coisas não estão nada boas. Não é hora de nenhum de vocês agir como criança. Eu sei que vocês são jovens, mas vocês precisam entender a gravidade da situação. Nós estamos fazendo o melhor possível e vamos continuar, mas os problemas estão apenas começando. Vocês me ouviram bem?

- Claro que eles ouviram, Arthur. Agora, se você já terminou de assustar as crianças - disse a Sra. Weasley num tom de reprovação - eu vou servir o jantar, sim? Venham vocês, meninos.

Durante o jantar, não houve brincadeiras dos gêmeos, nem perguntas interessadas do Sr. Weasley sobre aparelhos trouxas, nem conversas animadas. Todos comeram porque estavam com fome, falaram o mínimo possível e, depois, se levantaram e foram deitar cedo. Demoraram, entretanto, para conseguir dormir.

Harry ficou deitado por horas, fitando o teto. Ele sabia que Rony também estava acordado, mas não tinha ânimo para conversar. Quando finalmente consegui adormecer, contudo, o sono veio agitado, confuso, perturbador. Aos poucos, Harry começou a ouvir uma voz vinda da escuridão ao seu redor. Era uma voz tenebrosa, conhecida, temida. Ela murmurava:

"Eles já terminaram, Rabicho?... Bom, muito bom...Novamente, teremos alguém em Hogwarts... Não, isso não será problema, Rabicho... Não se preocupe... agora eu tenho exatamente o que eu preciso... sim, porque ele... ele, Rabicho, está em Hogwarts..."

Devagar, uma imagem começou a se formar na mente de Harry. A imagem de dois homens. Harry não sabia onde eles estavam, mas sabia quem eles eram. Sabia bem demais. Conforme as pessoas iam ficando mais claras no sonho, suas fisionomias melhor definidas, ficava cada vez mais difícil para Harry ver o resto da cena. Antes que tudo se tornasse nítido, antes que ele pudesse sequer perceber, Harry estava gritando. Sua cabeça estava em chamas. Ele levou a mão à testa. Sua cicatriz estava queimando. Ele gritava cada vez mais alto.

- Harry! Harry! - ouviu uma voz ao longe - Acorde!!! - ele estava sendo sacudido. Mas estava tão difícil acordar... Era como se algo o estivesse mantendo preso...

- Harry! - ele ouviu novamente. E de novo. E de novo. Sentiu-se sacudir com mais violência. Finalmente, fazendo um grande esforço de concentração, ele conseguiu abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava. Ele suava. Tremia. Os sete Weasley e Hermione estavam ao seu redor, encarando-o com olhos arregalados.

- A minha cicatriz... - ele murmurou por fim com uma voz hesitante - ela estava doendo... Ele... ele estava no meu sonho...

Um arrepio percorreu o quarto. Não era necessário dizer quem estava no sonho de Harry. Todos sabiam. Todos souberam no instante que ouviram o primeiro grito. 

- Meu Deus - murmurou Hermione.

- Meu Deus - concordou Harry com um olhar desesperado.

Os outros ficaram calados, assustados demais para dizer qualquer coisa, preocupados demais para conseguir articular sequer uma frase. O silêncio era mortal.

*   *   *

**N/A: **Desculpem pelo final! Eu adoro deixar as coisas assim... afinal, eu sou uma fã de Arquivo-X, né?!


	6. Surpresas

Título: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim 

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São produtos da imaginação fértil da Rowling. Estou ficando cansada de repetir...

**N/A:** Esse é um capítulo light, com o Rony e a Mione implicando bastante um com o outro... Sou só eu, ou vocês também adoram esses dois brigando??!!

*   *   *

Capítulo 6: Surpresas 

A mão de Harry ainda tremia quando a Sra. Weasley empurrou entre seus dedos um copo de leite. Ele estava assustado. Havia algo de diferente nesse sonho... Harry não sabia exatamente o que era, mas ele sabia que o sonho não fora como os outros. Algo mudara. 

Ao seu redor, todos continuavam assustados demais para falar qualquer coisa. Os olhos arregalados, contudo, deixavam transparecer o que se passava em suas mentes. Eles também estavam assustados. Provavelmente até mais do que Harry. Não poderiam nunca esperar serem acordados no meio da noite ouvindo gritos desesperados. Principalmente não gritos que podiam indicar que Lorde Voldemort estava tramando algo terrível. Quanto a Harry, ele já estava esperando por isso há algum tempo. Surpreendeu-se apenas que tivesse demorado tanto. Sentiu-se mal em atrapalhar o sono de todos. Ele lidaria com isso melhor se estivesse na casa dos Dursley, sozinho, aonde mais ninguém se preocuparia com os motivos dos seus sonhos. Ali, ele estava cercado de pessoas que entendiam o significado daquilo. E que o temiam tanto quanto ele. Até mesmo Percy tinha perdido a fala, e estava como os outros, com cara de fantasma, pálido e preocupado.

A Sra. Weasley tentou agir como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo normal. Ela procurou falar de forma animada, deu a Harry um copo de leite quente e, depois, colocou todos de volta para a cama. Teria sido até bem convincente não fosse pela sua voz e pelas suas mãos, que teimavam em tremer. Ela também estava assustada. E o Sr. Weasley, por sua vez, nunca pareceu tão preocupado. Harry não se perdoou por causar tanto problema. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejou estar na casa dos Dursley, onde ninguém prestava atenção nele.

Quando todos voltaram para suas camas, a casa ficou imersa num estranho silêncio. Harry sabia que ninguém estava dormindo de verdade. Mas ainda assim, não se ouvia barulho algum. Até mesmo Pichinho estava em sua gaiola surpreendentemente quieto. Harry ficou deitado, olhando para o teto, ouvindo o silêncio. Não se arriscou a fechar os olhos novamente por um bom tempo. Tinha muito em que pensar. A primeira coisa que faria quando amanhecesse seria escrever a Dumbledore. Ele precisava saber disso mais do que ninguém. Quando finalmente adormeceu, a alvorada estava quase chegando. Seu sono foi um sono profundo. Ele não acordou com o sol batendo na janela. Não acordou com o alvoroço característico de Pichinho. Não acordou com Rony chamando-o de leve. Ele apenas dormiu. Sem sonhos. Sem preocupações. Sem medo. Apenas a escuridão.

Quando acordou, Harry percebeu pelos sons vindos da cozinha que já devia ser quase a hora do almoço. Ele estava sozinho no quarto, então levantou-se calmamente, pôs os óculos e foi escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa. Quando voltou, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever para Dumbledore. Procurou contar todos os detalhes, cada palavra que conseguia lembrar. Não era muita coisa. O sonho não havia sido longo. Terminada a carta, Harry a dobrou e começou a descer as escadas.

Encontrou realmente os Weasley e Hermione sentados à mesa. O almoço ainda não havia sido servido, mas eles conversavam animadamente, quase que esquecidos do medo da noite anterior. A visão de Harry parado à porta, contudo, foi mais que suficiente para lembrá-los. Subitamente, todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando constrangidos uns para os outros como se não tivessem o direito de estar alegres. Harry preferia que eles não tivessem feito isso, que continuassem agindo normalmente para que ele também pudesse fingir que nada acontecera. Ele olhou um tanto receoso para os rostos virados em sua direção e tudo o que conseguiu de volta foram mais olhares receosos.

- Eu vou... vou despachar uma carta pela Edwiges - falou ele finalmente.

- Sim, claro, querido - respondeu a Sra. Weasley tentando sorrir naturalmente - Quando você voltar, o almoço já vai estar na mesa. Você deve estar com fome, não?

- É, estou - ele murmurou de volta, enquanto cruzava a cozinha em direção ao quintal. Edwiges estava com Errol. Ele amarrou a carta em uma de suas patas. E acariciou de leve sua cabeça.

- Essa carta é muito importante - ele disse - ela tem que chegar às mãos de Dumbledore o mais rápido possível.

A coruja beliscou de leve a sua mão num sinal de entendimento. Depois, alçou vôo e saiu pelo céu. Harry ficou observando-a até que ela saísse de vista. Virou os olhos, então, para a porta que levava de volta à cozinha um pouco desanimado. Gostaria que as coisas fossem mais simples. Gostaria de não ter que enfrentar seus amigos naquele momento. Infelizmente, contudo, ele não tinha outra opção. Respirou fundo e voltou para dentro.

Novamente, todos aqueles pares de olhos grudaram nele de uma forma desconfortável. Durante todo o almoço, houve um silêncio incômodo, fora do comum, como se ninguém dissesse nada com medo de que pudesse falar algo errado. Todos estavam medindo as palavras, os gestos. Aquilo era o pior de tudo. O que Harry queria era poder estar com os amigos e que eles agissem de forma normal. Aparentemente isso era pedir demais. Não que ele não entendesse o que eles estavam sentindo. Apenas achava que eles estavam exagerando. Por fim, decidido a acabar com aquela situação, Harry sugeriu:

- O que vocês acham da gente jogar um pouco de quadribol depois do almoço? - por um segundo, se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. Todos olharam para ele como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Você tem certeza de que você quer jogar quadribol? - perguntou Fred.

- É, Harry, você não acha melhor ficar em casa hoje? - concordou Hermione.

- Mione, eu nunca precisei tanto do um pouco de quadribol pra relaxar quanto hoje.

- Bom, vendo por esse lado... - comentou a amiga.

- Eu acho que vai fazer muito bem a vocês, crianças. Vão, vão jogar sim. Vocês têm que aproveitar as férias. Afinal, mais duas semanas e todos vão voltar para Hogwarts, não é mesmo? - disse a Sra. Weasley tentando animar o grupo. Em qualquer outra situação, apenas ouvir o nome Hogwarts seria mais do que suficiente para fazer o humor de Harry melhorar, mas pela primeira vez desde que descobrira que é um bruxo, Harry não achou o pensamento de voltar para Hogwarts completamente feliz. Ao menos não com observadores e sombras rondando, espiando por todos os lados. Ele balançou a cabeça como que para afastar esses pensamentos. Hogwarts era o único lar que ele possuía. O único lugar em que ele podia ser simplesmente feliz. E ele não deixaria que nada, absolutamente nada, maculasse a reputação da escola. Não se ele pudesse evitar.

Após o almoço, Harry pegou sua firebolt no malão e saiu com os meninos para jogar. Gina e Hermione foram com eles. Mione ficou só assistindo. Voar não era o esporte preferido dela, mas Gina resolveu arriscar e voou um pouco com os outros. Foi uma tarde leve e divertida. Todos esqueceram por horas o medo, o horror, as incertezas, e apenas brincaram, riram, se divertiram.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry procurou realmente aproveitar suas férias. Ele não teve mais sonhos com Lorde Voldemort e, aos poucos, os outros foram voltando completamente ao normal. O próprio Harry começou a se sentir melhor. Ele recebeu uma breve resposta de Dumbledore através de Edwiges. O bruxo apenas disse para ele não se preocupar excessivamente, que tudo estava, no momento, sob controle. Harry não sabia até que ponto isso era verdade, mas, independente de qualquer coisa, ficou grato. Podia se sentir mais leve sabendo que Dumbledore estava cuidando de tudo.

Logo depois da noite com o pesadelo, Harry e os outros receberam as cartas da escola. Junto com a lista usual dos materiais que eles precisariam levar, Mione recebeu outra notificação: ela fora escolhida monitora. Isso não chegou a ser uma grande surpresa. Afinal de contas, a menina era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. A surpresa maior, contudo, foi que Rony recebeu a mesma notificação. Ele também seria monitor. O menino quase não coube em si de felicidade. Os gêmeos, por sua vez, ficaram desolados. Mais um monitor na família! Eles mal podiam acreditar. Estavam quase certos de que Rony conseguiria escapar dessa, já que ele não era tão certinho quanto Percy nem tão inteligente quanto Carlinhos, mas não. Alguém deve ter ficado meio louco em Hogwarts esse ano para escolher o irmãozinho deles para monitor! Quanto a Harry, ele se sentiu um pouco excluído, pois não havia notificação a mais nenhuma junto com a sua carta. Ele estava feliz pelos amigos, claro, mas não podia deixar de desejar que ser monitor fosse uma coisa que os três pudesse fazer juntos. E havia outra coisa também o incomodando. O time de quadribol. Mais do que queria ser monitor da escola, Harry queria ser capitão do time da Grifinória, mas não recebera nada. Já estava começando a imaginar quem seria o novo capitão quando Rony, percebendo o motivo da insatisfação do amigo disse para ele:

- Harry, se é por isso que você está preocupado, fique calmo. Os capitães dos times de quadribol só são escolhidos depois do início do ano letivo. Afinal, os jogadores têm que gostar do capitão, né?! Eles têm que ter alguma participação na escolha...

Depois desse pequeno esclarecimento, Harry se sentiu como novo. Então, ele ainda poderia ser escolhido. Nada melhor do que essa notícia para animar o dia de uma pessoa.

No final do mês de agosto, quando faltava apenas três dias para que eles partissem para a escola, a Sra. Weasley resolveu levar todos ao Beco Diagonal para comprar o material de que eles precisavam. Eles acordaram cedo, se arrumaram, tomaram café e saíram pela lareira. Viajar usando Pó de Flu foi incômodo como sempre, mas, pelo menos dessa vez, Harry não foi parar em nenhum lugar estranho. Chegando ao Beco Diagonal, eles foram primeiro ao Gringotes, claro. Os pais de Hermione tinham deixado com ela algum dinheiro que ela foi trocar enquanto a Sra. Weasley e Harry iam fazer retiradas dos seus cofres. Sempre era um pouco desconfortável quando ele entrava em seu cofre, cheio do ouro que ele herdara de seus pais, e logo depois entrava no cofre dos Weasley, sempre tão vazio. Dessa vez, contudo, ele não se sentiu tão mal porque Rony não estava com eles. Harry sabia o quanto o amigo detestava se sentir inferior porque tinha menos dinheiro e ele acabava se sentindo muito mal quando era colocado numa situação em que ficava óbvio para Rony e todos o quão rico ele era.

Depois que já estavam com o dinheiro para comprar o material, eles foram direto para a Floreios e Borrões pegar os livros. Além do "Livro de Feitiços Padrão" para o quinto ano, do livro de transfigurações, de poções e de defesa contra as artes das trevas - ninguém tinha a mínima idéia de quem seria o professor dessa matéria neste ano - Harry e Rony ainda precisavam do livro "Sinais e Prenúncios - Um Guia para a Interpretação de Profecias" que eles utilizariam para as aulas de adivinhação. Mione, que largara essa matéria no terceiro ano, estava escolhendo livros sobre Aritmancia - que ela adorava - para ler nas horas vagas. 

Quando saíram da livraria, a Sra. Weasley disse que precisava dar uma olhada numas outras lojas com Gina enquanto as crianças compravam os ingredientes que faltavam no estoque deles para as aulas de Poções. Assim que ela e a filha se afastaram, os gêmeos inventaram uma desculpa esfarrapada e também trataram de se separar dos três.

- O que será que eles vão aprontar? - perguntou Harry.

- Espero que nada perigoso - disse Hermione.

- Mione, estamos falando de Fred e Jorge. Desde quando eles se importam com o perigo?

- Em todo caso, espero que eles não se metam em confusão - respondeu ela para não dar o braço a torcer.

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos - interrompeu Harry rapidamente - senão não vai dar tempo pra gente fazer nada antes de encontrarmos de novo com eles.

- Tem razão - concordou Rony começando a andar.

- É mesmo - concordou Mione - eu quero comprar uma casinha nova para o Bichento. Ele ficou muito acostumado com a sua casa, Rony, lá tem muito espaço. Eu mal consigo encontrá-lo agora - realmente desde que chegara à casa dos Weasley o gato de Hermione passava a maior parte do tempo no jardim, correndo atrás dos gnomos ou explorando o território. Mais um pouquinho e ele ia acabar virando um gato selvagem - E a casinha dele é tão pequena... ele vai ficar desacostumado com ela.

- Hermione, o Bichento fica solto o tempo inteiro! Você nunca deixa ele dentro daquela caixa! Nem mesmo em Hogwarts.

- E a viagem no trem?

- Você solta ele na cabine!

- Ah! Mesmo assim! Eu tenho pena dele!

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom - disse Rony por fim - eu não falo mais nada.

Depois que os três compraram os ingredientes para a aula de poções, foram então na loja em que Mione comprara o gato para procurar uma casinha nova para ele. Havia várias opções de tamanho e de desenho, mas Hermione não conseguia escolher nenhuma delas. Os meninos já estavam tão impacientes e Rony já estava tão perto de explodir que Harry achou melhor tirá-lo dali antes que saísse alguma confusão dele com a amiga. Os dois compraram um sorvete e ficaram esperando, do lado de fora, sentados num banquinho.

- Eu não acredito que ela ainda não tenha escolhido uma porcaria de uma caixa pra aquele gato nojento! - exclamou Rony revoltado - Daqui a pouco, a gente vai se atrasar pra encontrar o Fred e o Jorge!! Eu vou lá dentro falar com ela...

- Não! - interrompeu Harry - Deixa ela. Logo, logo ela aparece - tudo o que ele precisava agora era dos dois brigando de novo!

- Eu estou falando sério, Harry, ela está extrapolando! Eu vou lá... - mas antes que ele terminasse, olhou para frente e viu de relance a amiga vindo na direção deles - Ah! Finalmente! Apareceu a margarida... - falou com satisfação. Ele ainda não tinha notado. Harry já tinha percebido, mas havia uma bruxa com um chapéu enorme bloqueando um pouco a visão de Rony, então ele ainda não tinha visto. Conforme Hermione foi se aproximando, contudo, ele finalmente percebeu - Ei! Peraí! Ela não está sozinha... quem está com ela, Harry?... - perguntou ele com a voz um tanto receosa, como quem já sabe a resposta, mas gostaria que ela fosse diferente.

- É... - disse o outro tentando enrolar um pouco - Eu acho que é o Krum.

- Maravilha - rosnou Rony por entre os dentes - Lá vem o Sr. Hermi-ô-nini.

- Oi! - disse Hermione alegremente quando se aproximou deles - Olhem só quem eu encontrei!

- Olá - cumprimentou Krum sério.

- Tudo bem? - respondeu Harry.

- Como você sabia que a gente estava aqui? - perguntou Rony à queima-roupa.

- A Hermi-ô-nini disse na última carrta que focês iam fazerr comprras. Eu só fim fazerr uma surprresa.

- Ah - disse Rony desanimado.

- E aí, quer passar em mais alguma loja, Mione? - perguntou Harry, mudando de assunto.

- É melhor a gente ir encontrar o Fred e o Jorge. Nós estamos atrasados - interrompeu Rony mau-humorado.

- Ah! Eu queria comprar um sorvete! - disse a menina.

- Eu comprro parra focê, Hermi-ô-nini. Qual saborr?

- Eu quero de maçã verde.

- Já folto - respondeu Krum, se afastando.

- Muito legal da sua parte marcar encontro com ele e não avisar a gente, Hermione - falou Rony.

- Mas eu não marquei encontro nenhum! Eu nem sabia que ele ia estar aqui...

- Ah, 'tá! Acredito! Vai dizer que você não comentou com ele que a gente vinha pra cá já querendo que ele viesse também?

- Juro que não, Rony!

- Eu não acredito, Hermi-ô-nini!

- Dá pra parar? - interrompeu Harry preocupado - Ele já está voltando!

- Eu não ligo a mínima!

- Rony!

- Não ligo mesmo! O quê, Hermi-ô-nini? Está tão acostumada com o Vitinho que não pode mais ser contrariada? Desculpa se eu não fico o tempo todo atrás de você dizendo: "Hermi-ô-nini, focê querr alguma coisa? Querr me fisitarr na Bulgárria? Querr que eu beije seus pés???"

- Rony! - interrompeu Harry novamente - Cala a boca! - Krum já estava quase perto o suficiente para poder ouvi-lo. Dessa vez, entretanto, para o alívio de Harry, Rony apenas olhou torto para Hermione e ficou quieto.

- O que foi? - perguntou Krum quando entregou o sorvete para a Mione, notando o rosto vermelho dela.

- Nada, Vítor. Vamos, é melhor nós irmos andando - e saiu na frente com o garoto ao seu lado. Ele estava tomando um sorvete também, e carregava a casinha nova para o Bichento, enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente. Rony e Harry seguiam atrás em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, Rony olhou para Harry e disse, apontando para Krum:

- Olha lá! Olha como ele anda! Parece um macaco!

Harry não pôde deixar de rir. O amigo tinha razão. Krum andando era bem desengonçado. Ele só parecia estar no seu habitat quando estava voando. Na terra, era completamente estranho, andava meio curvado, com os braços meio para frente, as pernas meio tortas.

- Eu não acredito! Olha só! A Hermione apaixonada por um macaco!

- Eu não acho que ela esteja apaixonada por ele - disse Harry.

- Você não acha? - perguntou Rony parando subitamente.

- Não. Quantas vezes você já ouviu ela falar que eles são só amigos?

- Ah! Ela fala isso da boca para fora - respondeu o outro, voltando novamente a se mexer.

- Não sei não. Quero dizer, ele obviamente gosta dela. Isso todo mundo sabe. Mas isso não significa que ela goste dele também.

- Fala sério, Harry! Ele é o Vítor Krum! O melhor apanhador do mundo! Que garota não ia gostar dele?

- Talvez você esteja subestimando a Mione.

- Desde quando você entende tanto de garotas? - perguntou Rony surpreso.

- Eu não entendo - respondeu Harry rapidamente quando a imagem de uma outra garota, apanhadora do time da Corvinal, cruzou a sua mente - Eu realmente não entendo. Mas é da Mione que estamos falando.

- O que há de errado com ela? - perguntou o outro, repentinamente, como que um pouco ofendido.

- Nossa! Eu pensei que você estivesse com raiva dela...

- Ah! Me deixa em paz, Harry...

- Tudo bem. Não falo mais nada.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até a porta da Floreios e Borrões, onde tinham combinado de encontrar os gêmeos. Quando chegaram, viram que a Sra. Weasley já estava com eles e com Gina.

- Ué? Vocês já se encontraram? - perguntou Rony surpreso.

- É que a gente acabou indo para a mesma loja - respondeu Jorge.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Onde quer que os gêmeos tivessem ido, eles não conseguiam imaginar a Sra. Weasley com eles.

- Ora! Não pensem bobagens! - disse Fred como que lendo a mente dos dois - Nós estávamos na Madame Malkin's.

- Fazendo o que? - perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Nem te conto - respondeu Fred.

- Bom - interrompeu a Sra. Weasley - eu estava comprando vestes novas para o novo monitor da família!

Os olhos de Rony brilharam.

- Jura?

- Claro que sim, querido! Afinal de contas, não é todo o dia que um dos meus filhos vira monitor, não é mesmo? E eu comprei o seu distintivo também. E o seu também, Hermione.

- Ah, obrigada, Sra. Weasley - agradeceu a garota.

- Mas, mamãe...

- Ora, Rony, não se preocupe. Apenas fique feliz! Agora, crianças, se vocês não precisam ver mais nada, acho que está na hora de irmos, não?

Realmente, já estava tarde. Harry, contudo, até desejou que eles pudessem ficar mais algum tempo. Ele adorava o Beco Diagonal, mas não achava que Rony iria agüentar ficar olhando para a Hermione e o Krum conversando. Mesmo com a felicidade por ter ganho as vestes novas, ele continuava olhando torto para os dois.

Voltaram usando Pó de Flu. Novamente, Harry sentiu como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. No momento seguinte, contudo, já estava na Toca com Rony ao seu lado. Ele tinha ido primeiro. Depois, foram os gêmeos e depois a Gina. A Sra. Weasley finalmente chegou após a filha.

- Onde está Hermione? - perguntou Rony quando viu a mãe.

- Ela está se despedindo do Krum. Ele não é um rapaz gentil? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Muito - respondeu Rony por entre os dentes.

Uns dez minutos depois, Mione finalmente apareceu.

- Até que enfim! - exclamou Rony.

- Dá um tempo - respondeu Hermione.

- O que foi, Hermi-ô-nini? O Fitinho brrigou com focê?

- Rony!

- É porr isso que focê está de mau-humorr?

- Eu não estou de mau-humor!

- Bão? Então o que é?

- Me deixa em paz!

- Porr quê, Hermi-ô-nini? Bão gosta que imitem seu amorrzinho?

- Pára com isso, Rony! Ele não é meu amorzinho!

- Então, é melhorr focê afisá-lo disso, porrque eu acho que ele bão perrcebeu ainda...

- Você não sabe do que está falando. Você não sabe de nada! - ela respondeu séria. Depois, virou-se e subiu as escadas para o quarto de Gina antes que Rony pudesse responder. O garoto, por sua vez, deixou-se cair no sofá mau-humorado.

- Roniquinho, Roniquinho, olha lá o que você está aprontando... - disse Fred.

- Como assim? - perguntou ele.

- É isso mesmo. O Fred tem razão. A Hermione é sua amiga.

- E daí?

- É melhor vocês desistirem - interrompeu Harry - Ele é um caso perdido.

- Do que vocês estão falando??? - perguntou Rony irritado.

- Esquece!

- É. A gente não fala mais nada.

- O Harry tem razão.

- Você é um caso perdido!

- Dá pra parar vocês dois?

- Tudo bem, Rony. A gente só queria dizer que a gente tem um presente pra você - o garoto olhou para os gêmeos surpreso.

- Um presente?

- É. Não é todo dia que um dos nossos irmãos se torna monitor...

- Se bem que na nossa opinião, isso te acontecido com muito freqüência.

- Verdade.

- Peraí! Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: vocês querem me dar um presente porque eu virei monitor?

- Exatamente.

- Perfeito.

- E não é uma bomba de bosta?

- Ora, Rony, que absurdo!

- É, assim você ofende a gente.

- Nós nunca faríamos algo desse tipo.

- Isso mesmo. Tome. Aqui está a caixa - disse Jorge estendendo a mão com um embrulho para o irmão.

Rony pegou o pacote desconfiado. Sacudiu no ar. Cheirou. Tentou ouvir para ver se fazia algum barulho estranho. Sacudiu de novo. Aparentemente, não havia nada de errado com o embrulho. Ainda assim, ele ficou por alguns minutos olhando para a caixa e para os gêmeos, que procuravam manter o sorriso mais inocente possível no rosto - o que apenas fazia com que eles parecessem ainda mais suspeitos. Por fim, resolveu abrir o presente. Com muito cuidado, puxou a fita e removeu a tampa da caixa. Para sua mais completa surpresa, não houve nenhuma explosão. Nem nenhum cheiro ruim se espalhou pela sala e se entranhou nas suas roupas. Ele não ficou com a cara azul nem com o cabelo queimado. Nada do gênero. Removeu, então, delicadamente a folha de papel manteiga que cobria o conteúdo da caixa. Ficou ainda mais surpreso com o conteúdo.

- Então foi isso que vocês foram comprar...

- Exatamente - confirmou Jorge.

- E você pensando besteira, hein, maninho! - completou Fred.

Da caixa, Rony retirou uma fina veste de gala azul-marinho, com a gola alta. Era realmente muito bonita.

- Uau!!! Muito obrigado! - disse Rony - Mas por que que vocês resolveram me dar isso?

- A gente já disse.

- Foi porque você virou monitor.

- Fala sério!

- Nós estamos falando sério.

- É, você acha que a gente ia mentir para você?

- Que ultraje! - disse Fred - Acho melhor a gente ir, Jorge.

- Concordo plenamente! - respondeu o outro, já se dirigindo para a escada.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? - perguntou Rony para Harry.

- Incrível, não? - respondeu o outro, sorrindo intimamente. Ele tinha mais a ver com isso do que iria admitir.

- Fred e Jorge me deram um presente! E nem é Natal! Talvez, Harry, esse ano acabe não sendo tão ruim quanto a gente espera! - disse o amigo esperançoso.

- É, talvez - respondeu Harry também esperançoso. Ninguém desejava isso mais do que ele - Quem sabe?

- Vamos, eu quero mostrar a veste para a mamãe - e os dois saíram da sala quase correndo, felizes. Talvez as coisas não fossem de verdade tão ruins quanto pareciam. Talvez.


	7. Encontros Inesperados

Título: Harry Potter e o Sonho de Merlim 

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** Eles são da Rowling. Só dela e de mais ninguém, ok? (tá, da Warner também...).

**N/A:** Agora é que as coisas vão começar a esquentar... As crianças finalmente vão para Hogwarts...

*   *   *

Capítulo 7: Encontros Inesperados 

Harry acordou com o barulho de vozes ao ser redor. Rony estava discutindo com os gêmeos.

- Pela última vez - ele falou quase gritando com os irmãos - onde está o meu distintivo de monitor?

Harry se virou na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando voltar a dormir.

- Nós não sabemos - respondeu Jorge.

- Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco para Hogwarts... Se eu não encontrar o meu distintivo...

- Desencana, Rony.

- É, isso mesmo - concordou Fred, já se dirigindo para a saída do quarto - A gente não viu nada, não sabe de nada! - e bateu a porta com força.

- Droga! - suspirou Rony impaciente - Agora, o que eu vou fazer?

- Rony - começou Harry, descobrindo o rosto e olhando para o amigo - Por acaso, o distintivo que você está procurando é esse que eu estou vendo debaixo da sua cama?

- O quê!!! - exclamou o outro, ajoelhando-se no chão eesticando o braço para alcançar o broche de metal - Ainda bem - e começou a limpar o distintivo com o lençol da cama - É melhor você se levantar, Harry. Todo mundo já está acordado. Eu te espero na cozinha, ok? - e saiu para o corredor como os gêmeos tinham feito um pouco antes.

Sozinho, Harry se esticou na cama e fitou o teto. Era hora de ir para Hogwarts. Ele estava feliz com isso, apesar de tudo. Levantou-se e se arrumou. As malas já estavam prontas desde a noite anterior. Na cozinha, os Weasley e Mione tomavam o café apressadamente. Eles estavam um pouco atrasados. Só para variar.

Os táxis que a Sra. Weasley chamou para levá-los à estação onde deveriam pegar o expresso para Hogwarts logo chegaram. Demorou um pouco até que todos estivessem devidamente acomodados com suas respectivas bagagens, corujas e gato. Os taxistas trouxas olhavam para eles como se estivessem olhando para um bando de malucos. "Quem pode culpá-los?", pensou Harry. Felizmente, contudo, os motoristas não fizeram nenhum comentário desagradável e, antes que Harry pudesse perceber, já estava desembarcando na estação King's Cross, em Londres. Eles tinham ainda vinte minutos para se dirigirem até a plataforma nove e meia, ou melhor, até a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez da estação. Aí, bastaria que eles discretamente atravessassem a barreira, andando diretamente na direção dela.

Harry já deveria a esta altura estar completamente acostumado a isso. Afinal, ele era um aluno do quinto ano e não um novato. Cada vez que ele atravessava para a plataforma nove e meia, entretanto, e se deparava com o trem vermelho que levava os alunos à escola e com todos aqueles bruxos e bruxas indo e vindo, ele era surpreendido. Era incrível que aquilo fosse possível.

- Vamos pegar uma cabine no fim do trem? - perguntou para Rony e Hermione. Os dois amigos se entreolharam constrangidos.

- É que... bom, os monitores têm um vagão na frente só para eles - explicou Hermione.

- Ah, sim, claro - respondeu Harry um pouco sem jeito - tudo bem. Eu só tinha esquecido.

- Liga não, Harry - interrompeu Fred.

- É, você pode ficar com a gente e garanto que vai se divertir bem mais do que no vagão dos monitores - completou Jorge com um olhar malicioso.

- Meninos! - interrompeu a Sra. Weasley - Nada de travessuras! Vocês já passaram da idade, entenderam bem?

- Claro, mamãe - disse Fred.

- Não se preocupe - confirmou Jorge.

A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso para os filhos. Depois, abraçou os dois carinhosamente. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina também se despediram dela e entraram no trem. Rony e Mione foram para o vagão dos monitores, enquanto Fred, Jorge, Gina e Harry escolheram uma cabine no final, como Harry sugerira. Logo Lino Jordan, o amigo dos gêmeos, se juntou aos quatro e eles conversaram animadamente a viagem inteira. Também jogaram um pouco de snap explosivo e comeram algumas guloseimas que a bruxa com o carrinho de doces passou vendendo.  Pouco depois disso, Mione apareceu na porta furiosa. Ela já estava vestida com as roupas de Hogwarts e deu a desculpa de ter ido ali avisá-los que eles também deveriam se trocar, pois o trem não demoraria a chegar à escola. Harry, entretanto, ficou imaginando se as brincadeiras de Rony não teriam nada a ver com a raiva da garota.

Quando o trem parou na estação e todos desceram para a plataforma, Fred, Jorge e Lino se distanciaram um pouco, indo conversar com outros amigos do sétimo ano e o Neville apareceu para falar com a Gina. Harry e Mione ficaram sozinhos um momento até que Rony apareceu andando na direção deles. Aí sim, Harry teve certeza que ele tinha muito a ver com o humor da Hermione.

- Rony - disse a menina com raiva - eu já não avisei pra você não falar comigo pelo menos até a gente chegar a Hogwarts?

- Quem disse que eu vim falar com você? Eu vim falar com Harry! Você é que se meteu!

- Você é que não devia ter chegado tão perto de mim!

- Ah, Mione, cala a boca!

- Calem a boca vocês dois - eles ouviram uma voz autoritária mais que conhecida dizer por cima de suas cabeças - Dois monitores da escola se comportando dessa forma quando deveriam dar o exemplo para os outros alunos? Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

- Mas Prof. Snape, o ano letivo ainda não começou...

- Não interessa, Srta. Granger. Agora vamos, sem discussão. Vocês têm que sortear a carruagem na qual vão viajar. Mexam-se!

- Sortear? - perguntaram Hermione e Harry juntos assim que se afastaram do Snape.

- Era isso que eu vim avisar. O Snape veio tomar conta do desembarque hoje e ele não vai deixar a gente viajar com quem quiser. Vai ser sorteio.

- Mas que droga! - disse Harry - Com a minha sorte eu vou acabar com o Draco e os capangas dele!

- Calma, Harry - disse Mione tranqüilamente, enquanto esticava a mão para tirar o pedaço de papel com o número da carruagem de dentro de uma sacola que um aluno da Sonserina segurava - As chances disso acontecer são pequenas. A escola tem muitos alunos.

- É, isso é verdade - concordou Rony, fazendo a mesma coisa - Mas, Mione, - observou ele comparando seu pedaço de pergaminho com o dela - quais são as chances de nós ficarmos na mesma carruagem, hein?

- O quê?! - ela exclamou indignada - Droga! É verdade. Carruagem número 16.

- Será que dentro da mesma carruagem é longe o suficiente para você?

- Cala a boca!

- Quietos vocês dois! - disse Harry, pegando também o papel na sacola - Parem de brigar! Vocês vão acabar se matando antes da gente chegar à escola. E eu nem vou poder separá-los! Vejam: carruagem número 9.

- Não se preocupe, Harry - Hermione falou, arrancando de sua mão o pedaço de pergaminho e entregando-lhe o dela - Você pode ir com o Rony. Eu vou estar bem melhor longe dele!!! - e saiu batendo os pés no chão antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Vamos, Harry - Rony puxou seu braço na direção oposta - Nós temos que ir antes que o Snape venha tirar mais pontos da Grifinória.

- Mas a Mione...

- Problema dela! A gente vai se ver em Hogwarts de qualquer forma, anda...

Hermione chegou à carruagem 9 ainda com raiva. Nenhum outro aluno estava por perto, então ela entrou e bateu a porta com força. Ficou calada, com os braços cruzados, pensando nas provocações de Rony por alguns minutos até que começou a ouvir vozes vindas do lado de fora.

- Anda, Crabbe, qual é o número da carruagem mesmo? - perguntou a última voz que ela queria ouvir no momento.

- É... - respondeu outra voz depois de alguns instantes - eu acho que é a nove...

- Você acha? Quão difícil é ler um número num pedaço de papel, seu imbecil?

- É, é a nove - respondeu o outro um pouco ressentido.

- Então, vamos - disse autoritário Draco Malfoy enquanto abria a porta da carruagem - Ora, ora, olhem quem vai viajar conosco...

- Dá um tempo, Malfoy - Mione falou com mais raiva ainda, vendo Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle entrando e sentando espremidos no banco a sua frente.

- 'Tá nervosinha hoje, Granger? - o outro perguntou irônico. Crabbe e Goyle ficaram dando risadinhas ao fundo.

- Eu não acredito! - Mione interrompeu as risadas deles completamente perplexa ao notar o distintivo no peito do Malfoy - Você é monitor?

- Claro! Ou você esperava que apenas sangue-ruins ou bruxos de segunda como os Weasley fossem escolhidos?

- Os Weasley são bruxos muito melhores do que a sua família nojenta! Você não tem o direito de falar assim deles!

- Uh! 'Tô morrendo de medo dela!!! Pára de defender seus amiguinhos... Ou não, melhor ainda, pode continuar sim, afinal vocês são todos da mesma laia...

Mione já tinha levantado o braço para dar um tapa na cara do Malfoy, mas conseguiu parar a mão no ar quando ouviu mais vozes vindo do lado de fora. Dino Thomas, um aluno do quinto ano da Grifinória e mais dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa do sétimo ano que Mione não conhecia tinham acabado de abrir a porta e notaram, surpresos, que todos os lugares já estavam ocupados.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou um dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

- Como assim o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Esses são nossos lugares! - respondeu Draco.

- Não são, não. São nossos! - disse Dino Thomas mostrando o pedaço de pergaminho com o número nove escrito de forma bem legível. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- Crabbe!!! - Draco olhou para o garoto furioso - Deixa eu ver os papéis do sorteio! - o outro entregou-lhe os papéis tremendo - Seu imbecil! Esse número é um 6!!! Não um 9! Você estava lendo de cabeça para baixo!

- Bom, Malfoy, parece que infelizmente nós não vamos viajar mais juntos, não é mesmo? - Hermione falou com o sorrisinho vitorioso. Vendo esse ar de vitória na garota, entretanto, Draco mudou de idéia.

- Não seja por isso, Granger, agora que a gente já está aqui, a gente fica. Vocês podem ir para a carruagem número 6 - completou olhando para o Dino e os alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

- De jeito nenhum, Malfoy! Esse é o nosso lugar e é aqui que nós vamos ficar! - falou Dino furioso. Infelizmente, entretanto, o Prof. Snape estava perto na hora e, notando a confusão que se armava, aproximou-se.

- Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, Professor. Esses três estão querendo que nós saiamos daqui para que eles possam viajar com a amiguinha deles...

- Isso é mentira! - começou Hermione indignada.

- Calada, Srta. Granger. Vocês três, mexam-se. Podem ir procurar a sua carruagem certa.

- Mas, Professor...

- Sem mas nem menos. Andem logo, antes que eu tire mais algum ponto da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa!

- Desculpe, Mione - sussurrou Dino, enquanto ia embora.

- Espero não ter mais nenhum problema aqui, entenderam bem? - Snape falou olhando diretamente para Hermione. Ela sabia que seria culpada se qualquer coisa acontecesse.

- Não se preocupe, Professor - respondeu Draco com um sorriso nos lábios - Tudo vai correr muito bem - e depois que Snape foi embora - O que era mesmo que você estava dizendo, Granger?

- Me deixa em paz, Malfoy! - Hermione revirou os olhos e encostou-se à poltrona desanimada. Por que, afinal de contas, ela trocara de lugar com o Harry? Mil vezes melhor seria aturar o Rony imitando o Krum do que ter que viajar com Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Ela tentou fechar os olhos querendo sumir, desaparecer, ou melhor: fazer os três garotos na frente dela desaparecerem. Colocou as mãos sobre o colo, o mais longe possível do bolso onde estava a varinha já que ela sabia que a tentação seria grande demais e tentou não dar atenção ao que eles diziam, mas era difícil. Muito difícil.

- O que, afinal, você fez pra Mione ficar com tanta raiva? - perguntou Harry conforme os dois se aproximavam da carruagem 16.

- Nada de novo. Só o normal.

- Rony!

- Ah, Harry, corta essa! Eu só estava imitando um pouco o namoradinho dela.

- Ele não é namoradinho dela!

- Por acaso você é?

- Claro que não - respondeu Harry rapidamente, horrorizado com a idéia.

- Então pára de defendê-la, ok?

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Eu já tinha dito mesmo que não ia me meter.

- É, acho bom - e, mudando de assunto - Olha só quem vai na mesma carruagem que a gente - Harry virou-se na direção que Rony apontava e seu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito - Cho Chang! É impressão minha ou a mão de alguém começou a tremer agora? - perguntou ele maldosamente.

- Não enche, Rony. Eu não atiraria pedras se meu telhado fosse de vidro - Harry observou, adiantando-se.

- Ei! O que você quer dizer com isso? - falou Rony, apertando o passo para alcançar o amigo. Quando conseguiu, entretanto, Harry já estava diante da apanhadora do time da Corvinal. Além dela, uma outra garota da Sonserina, a Pansy Parkinson, iria com eles, mas a menina parecia bem calminha longe dos seus companheiros de casa. Ela se sentou com a cara emburrada e ficou em silêncio, com os braços cruzados. De qualquer forma, ninguém estava mesmo muito interessado nela.

- Oi, Harry - Cho cumprimentou-o educadamente. A garota ainda não recuperara sua aparência normal. Estava pálida como da última vez que Harry a vira, no banquete de despedida de Hogwarts, após a morte de Cedrico Diggory. "Mas continua bonita do mesmo jeito", pensou Harry involuntariamente.

- Oi - ele respondeu se esforçando para não gaguejar nem começar a falar besteiras - Tudo bem?

- Tudo - ela respondeu e os dois ficaram se entreolhando por um momento.

- Oi, Cho! - interrompeu Rony - É melhor a gente entrar antes que o Snape passe puxando nossas orelhas.

- Verdade - ela concordou, subindo na carruagem.

- O quê? - perguntou Rony para Harry, diante do olhar reprovador do amigo - O que eu fiz de errado?

- Nada. Absolutamente nada - o outro respondeu irritado, enquanto também entrava na carruagem. Cho havia se sentado no banco em frente a Pansy Parkinson, deixando um lugar vago ao seu lado, onde Harry rapidamente se acomodou. Quando Rony entrou também e percebeu que teria que ficar ao lado da garota da Sonserina, soltou um resmungo de insatisfação, ao qual a menina respondeu com um olhar mal-criado. 

Não demorou muito, contudo, e as carruagens começaram a se mover, a caminho da escola. A noite estava escura e fria, mas não estava chovendo, o que era realmente uma sorte para os alunos do primeiro ano que deviam estar atravessando o lago de barco naquele exato momento. Dentro das carruagens que os outros alunos usavam, entretanto, se estivesse chovendo não haveria muita diferença. Apesar do frio do lado de fora, bastava deixar as janelas fechadas para que todos se sentissem devidamente aquecidos.

Harry olhou para Rony, que estava concentrado em ficar o mais longe possível de Parkinson, e depois para Cho. A menina mantinha o rosto virando para a janela. Harry não sabia se ela estava conseguindo enxergar alguma coisa com a escuridão do lado de fora, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ela não dava sinais de que iria prestar a mínima atenção nele num futuro próximo. Virou-se, então, novamente para Rony, mas o amigo, por sua vez, também estava com os olhos grudados na janela do seu lado. "Estou bem arranjado", pensou Harry, resignando-se àquele silêncio que se impôs sobre eles. 

A viagem pareceu levar uma eternidade graças a isso. Quando eles finalmente pararam às portas da escola, Harry foi o primeiro a descer da carruagem. Ele realmente precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. Cho logo o seguiu. Ela se despediu educadamente dele e de Rony e foi se juntar às suas amigas da Corvinal. "Maravilhoso", ele pensou, observando-a se afastar, "Agora eu não vou ter tão cedo outra chance de falar com ela assim...", mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo Rony.

- Cadê a Mione? - ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Não sei - o outro respondeu de mau-humor - Ela já deve ter entrado. Vamos.

- É, tem razão - concordou Rony, seguindo-o.

Os dois entraram no saguão da escola. A maioria dos alunos já se amontoava por ali, mas Hermione ainda não estava a vista.

- Ela já deve estar chegando - falou Harry enquanto via Snape entrando também no saguão. A Profa MacGonagall se aproximou dele, perguntando algo em voz baixa. Ela parecia preocupada e Snape puxou um pergaminho e começou a ler algo para ela. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Algo não estava certo.

- Vamos, Rony, - ele chamou - vamos perguntar à McGonagall.

- Professora - chamou Rony quando eles chegaram perto.

- Vê, Severo - ela falou, dando uma olhada nos garotos e voltando-se para Snape - Isso não pode estar certo. O Sr. Potter está aqui e não na carruagem número 9!

- Com licença, Professora, mas é que, bem, a Hermione trocou de lugar comigo...

- Trocou de lugar? Como você permitiu isso, Severo? - McGonagall parecia horrorizada.

- Eu obviamente não sabia!

- E o que você me diz dos outros três? O Sr. Thomas da Grifinória e os Srs. Donovan e McBlue da Lufa-Lufa também estão aqui e eles deveriam estar na carruagem número 9! - ao ouvir isso, um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Snape.

- Com licença, Professora - dessa vez foi Rony que interrompeu - O que aconteceu? A gente está procurando a Mione, mas ela ainda não chegou... A senhora sabe onde ela está?

- Quem estava na carruagem 9 eram os Srs. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Eu os deixei trocar de lugares - falou Snape, ignorando completamente Rony.

- Ora, Severo, isso foi uma irresponsabilidade muito grande. A idéia era nós sermos capaz de saber quem estava em cada carruagem. E agora, o que você me diz?

- Professora! - falou Rony alto. Ele estava quase indo à loucura com aquela conversa - O que está acontecendo?

- Nada, Sr. Weasley - respondeu Snape friamente - Eu vou falar com o Prof Dumbledore.

- Ótimo - Minerva respondeu - Eu vou pedir Hagrid para organizar uma busca.

- Onde está a Hermione??? - perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo, antes que a professora pudesse se distanciar deles. Ela olhou para os dois, como que avaliando-os, medindo-os, para decidir se deveria ou não falar alguma coisa. Por fim, decidiu-se:

- Nós não sabemos. Aparentemente, a carruagem em que ela estava se perdeu.

- Se perdeu?

- Isso não é algo inédito. Já aconteceu antes. Não se preocupem. Nós vamos encontrá-la rapidamente.

- Ela estava com o Malfoy, o Crabbe e o Goyle? - perguntou Rony temeroso.

- Sim, estava. Agora, se os senhores me dão licença...  - respondeu a professora se afastando.

- Isso não pode ser bom sinal - falou Harry, encarando Rony - Nada em que aqueles três estão metidos pode ser um bom sinal.

- Droga! Por que eu fui brigar com ela logo hoje???

- Pára com isso, Rony. Não vai adiantar nada você se culpar.

- Tem razão.

- Venha, vamos falar com o Hagrid. Talvez ele nos diga algo mais.

- Verdade!

E os dois saíram do saguão atrás da MacGonagall quase correndo. Os outros alunos aparentemente não tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente achavam que os quatro deviam ter se atrasado falando com alguém, com algum professor talvez. Mas Harry sabia que algo estava errado. Ele podia sentir isso. Seu coração estava apertado. Se alguma coisa acontecesse à Hermione por causa do Malfoy... ele não queria nem imaginar o que seria capaz de fazer...

Quando a carruagem começou a se mover, Hermione ficou grata. Quanto mais rápido chegasse a Hogwarts, mais rápido poderia se livrar daqueles três. Malfoy estava impossível. Mais impossível até do que o normal, e tudo o que ela queria era pegar sua varinha e... mas não. Ela saberia se controlar. Ela não era temperamental como Rony e Harry. De jeito nenhum.

Hermione começou a contar mentalmente, tentado ignorar todas as baboseiras que o Draco falava sobre ela, sobre os Weasley e sobre o Harry. Ela realmente tentou não responder, não revidar, mas era impossível.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - ela gritou finalmente - Eu não sei por que você gosta tanto de se gabar! Você é um apanhador medíocre, tira notas mais baixas do que eu, a Sonserina não ganha a Taça das Casas desde que nós entramos para Hogwarts, o seu pai é um Comensal da Morte desgraçado e a sua mãe, bem, pra ter gerado você, boa coisa ela não deve ser! Então vê se cala a boca e pára de falar besteiras!!!

Por um segundo, Draco ficou calado, boquiaberto, olhando para ela. Ele não esperava por uma resposta tão fulminante. Crabbe e Goyle também ficaram quietos, sem saber como reagir. Um segundo depois, contudo, os três já tinham voltado à velha forma: Draco falando e os outros dois rindo.

- Como se a opinião de uma sangue-ruim como você sobre mim ou sobre a minha família fosse fazer uma grande diferença, certo, Goyle? - e, sem esperar por uma resposta - Você é que deveria se envergonhar da sua família! Um bando de trouxas que não deve saber a diferença entre uma Nimbus 2001 e um galho de árvore!

- Pelo menos, eles sabem muito bem a diferença entre um bom caráter e um mau caráter!

- Ora, Granger, não me faça rir... Como se isso realmente importasse alguma coisa!...

- É claro que importa! E se não importa para você, mais uma prova de que a sua família é um lixo porque do contrário eles teriam te ensinado isso! Não se mede uma pessoa pela quantidade de ouro que ela tem, Malfoy!

- Talvez não! Mas com certeza se mede pela quantidade de sangue bruxo nas veias! E você, Granger, nesse ponto, é mais pobre do que os Weasley!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - Hermione gritou, colocando a mão no bolso para pegar a varinha. Draco notou o gesto e fez o mesmo, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse lançar algum feitiço, eles sentiram um enorme solavanco que jogou todos no chão.

- Sai de cima de mim, Granger - Malfoy disse, empurrando Hermione que tinha caído em cima da perna dele - Você vai acabar me contaminado desse jeito!

- Shhhhh... - Hermione disse, levando o dedo aos lábios em sinal de silêncio - Será que você não percebe?

- Perceber o quê? - ele perguntou. Goyle e Crabbe apenas se entreolharam sem entender nada.

- O caminho até Hogwarts não tem buracos, seu imbecil! Nós não deveríamos ter sacudido daquele jeito!

- Ah, fala sério! Vai dizer que não pode ter um buraco esse ano que não tinha ano passado?

- Talvez - respondeu Mione - Mas ainda assim, há algo estranho - ela olhou pela janela, mas tudo estava escuro demais para que ela pudesse enxergar o caminho. Foi então que ela se deu conta.

- Ei, sua louca - falou Draco - Se você abrir a janela, a gente vai congelar!

- Você não vê? Esses vidros estão enfeitiçados!

- Como você sabe?

- Nós não estamos refletindo neles, seu imbecil! Essa escuridão não é normal! Ela está aqui exatamente para que a gente não possa ver o lado de fora, entendeu? - ela disse, se esforçando para puxar o vidro, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle se entreolhavam assustados e Malfoy parecia desconcertado - Droga! Está emperrado! Vocês não querem ajudar, não?

- Não! Você está é louca! - respondeu Draco sem dar o braço a torcer, mas no mesmo instante um outro violento solavanco sacudiu a carruagem, jogando-o novamente no chão e fazendo-o mudar de idéia - Crabbe, Goyle, abram o vidro - ele ordenou por fim. Os dois brutamontes conseguiram abrir a janela muito mais facilmente do que Mione. O que eles viram do lado de fora, contudo, não era nada animador.

Os galhos raspavam nas laterais da carruagem, que agora sacudia cada vez mais. A escuridão ainda era profunda. Mal enxergava-se o verde das folhas. E estava frio. Muito frio.

- Droga! - exclamou Malfoy - A gente está na floresta proibida! Como isso é possível? Como a gente veio parar aqui? - ele perguntou olhando para Mione.

- Eu não sei - a garota respondeu também assustada.

- Grande! Não dava pra você escolher outra hora pra não saber responder a uma pergunta, Granger? Essa provavelmente é inédita - Draco completou num tom felino.

- Fica quieto, Malfoy! A gente já tem o suficiente com o que se preocupar!

Mal ela acabou de falar, contudo, e a carruagem parou. Subitamente e inexplicavelmente. Os quatro se entreolharam assustados. Seus corações tinham disparado. O silêncio era opressor. Tanto do lado de fora, na floresta, quanto do lado de dentro. Eles não tinham a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- O que a gente faz agora? - perguntou Malfoy com a voz tremida.

- Eu não sei - respondeu Mione hesitante, também tremendo. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, ambos com medo. 

De repente, começaram a ouvir um leve barulho de algo se arrastando no teto da carruagem. Como um rato andando em círculos. Crabbe e Goyle se encolheram num canto. Hermione e Draco olharam para cima com olhos arregalados. Um momento a mais e o silêncio voltou, opressor. Mione deu um suspiro. O que quer que estivesse em cima da carruagem tinha parado de se mexer. Draco também se sentiu aliviado. O sentimento de alívio, contudo, durou pouco. Um instante depois e eles ouviram e sentiram o peso de algo muito maior do que um rato no teto da carruagem. Novamente, os corações dispararam. Dessa vez, entretanto, eram passos o que eles escutavam vindo do alto. Passos de uma pessoa. "Rabicho", Hermione pensou. Não teve, contudo, tempo para expressar esse pensamento em voz alta. Tudo parecia perdido.

*   *   *

** N/A:** Por favor, não me matem... eu já falei que eu gosto de Arquivo-X, não falei??? Isso explica tudo, não? Por falar nisso, está na hora de eu ver "William". Prometo mandar o capítulo 8 logo...


	8. Mione & Draco

Título da Fanfic: Harry Potter e O Sonho de Merlim

Autora: Flora Fairfield

E-mail: **florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Disclaimer: Eles são da Rowling. Eu só os peguei emprestados. Eu espero que ela não seja egoísta e não se importe de compartilhar seus brinquedos com nós, pobres mortais, né?!**

**Gênero: Drama, Aventura, Comédia, Romance... De tudo um pouco...******

Sinopse: Harry Potter está no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Ele está crescendo, aprendendo, se divertindo e se preocupando. Lorde Voldemort está de volta. E agora? Qual será o novo plano dele para retomar o poder?... Um mundo cheio de aventuras e perigos aguarda nosso herói neste ano que se inicia!

N/A: Bom, finalmente, aí está o capítulo 8. Eu queria fazer um capítulo com mais suspense. O problema é que o Draco e a Hermione ficaram brigando o tempo inteiro na minha cabeça e não me deixaram pensar direito... eles não queriam sentir medo, eles queriam ficar discutindo!... aí, o capítulo acabou ficando engraçado, o que não é ruim, claro! Espero que agrade! 

N/A 2 - a missão: Agradecimentos especiais para a minha beta-leitora e amiga Carla, companheira nas caças a fics (especialmente D/G) e na paixão por Harry Potter, Senhor dos Anéis e afins... brigadim, Carlinha!!!!!

*   *   * Capítulo 8: Mione & Draco 

Hermione procurou avaliar rapidamente a situação. Eles estavam imobilizados no meio da Floresta Proibida, dentro da carruagem e alguém, que ela suspeitava ser o Rabicho, estava andando sobre o teto do compartimento. Com um estalo, ela sentiu o peso da pessoa que estava sobre eles se deslocar para o assento vazio do condutor. E, depois, com mais um estalo e um baque surdo, para o chão. Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar. Não iria demorar muito agora. Ao seu redor, os outros três estavam silenciosos, com os olhos arregalados como ela, os corações também disparados Eles se entreolharam assustados. O silêncio era palpável. Ela pôs a mão no bolso e retirou a varinha, se preparando. Se ela morresse, pelo menos ia lutar antes. Vendo isso, Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy imitaram o gesto, também prontos. Por um instante, que pareceu levar uma eternidade, nada aconteceu. A floresta continuava a envolvê-los de forma silenciosa e o único som que se ouvia era o da respiração das quatro crianças dentro da carruagem. Imóveis, eles esperavam que algo acontecesse. Algo que quebrasse aquela atmosfera carregada de medo.

Um leve rangido fez todos pularem em seus lugares, procurando encostarem o máximo possível em seus assentos. A porta da carruagem estava se abrindo lentamente. Hermione apertou ainda mais a varinha em sua mão, sem saber o que viria pela porta. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela suava frio. Fitava a porta com os olhos bem abertos, sem piscar. Esperava vislumbrar o rosto do Rabicho apontando na abertura a qualquer momento, mas não foi isso que ela viu. Um segundo depois, a porta da carruagem estava escancarada, mas apenas o verde das árvores se insinuava na escuridão. A noite permanecia silenciosa, numa falsa aparência de tranqüilidade. Uma brisa fria penetrou na carruagem, fazendo os quatro tremerem ainda mais. Eles se entreolhavam, assustados, sem saber o que fazer. Esperavam que algo acontecesse, que alguém aparecesse, mas não havia nada. Apenas o silêncio.

Após alguns minutos de indecisão, Malfoy finalmente abriu a boca e disse, num sussurro:

- Crabbe, você está mais perto da porta. Você sai primeiro.

- Mas Draco... - começou o garoto tremendo.

- Agora! - exclamou Malfoy usando a voz mais autoritária que conseguiu diante das circunstâncias. Hermione sabia que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. Aquilo com certeza era uma armadilha. Crabbe não deveria sair sozinho. Ela não conseguiu, contudo, colocar em palavras os protestos que sua mente gritava. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o garoto já estava com a cabeça do lado de fora. Ele olhou para ambos os lados, suas mãos apoiadas na carruagem, tremendo. Com certeza, a expressão em seu rosto devia ser do mais puro medo. Ele colocou um pé para fora, no degrau, e em seguida o outro no chão. Por um segundo, ninguém se mexeu, esperando que de alguma forma, algo acontecesse. Nada, entretanto, aconteceu.

- Não tem ninguém aqui - disse Crabbe finalmente, se afastando um pouco da carruagem. Ao ouvir isso, Goyle se precipitou para fora também, rapidamente.

- Não pode ser - ele falou - Nós ouvimos o barulho. Tem que ter alguém aqui! - ele completou, olhando ao redor, curioso.

Dentro da carruagem, Hermione e Malfoy continuavam imóveis, se entreolhando. Mione podia ver nos olhos dele que ele sabia, da mesma forma que ela, que havia algo errado. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de sair da carruagem. Ao contrário, Hermione procurou involuntariamente se encostar o máximo possível no lado oposto da carruagem, perto da janela.

- Vocês dois não vão sair daí de dentro não? - perguntou Goyle.

- Num instante - respondeu Malfoy, desviando os olhos para a porta, como que considerando as opções - O que você acha, Granger? - ele perguntou um segundo depois, virando-se para ela de novo.

Hermione começou a balançar a cabeça e abriu a boca para responder, mas ela nunca chegou a começar a frase. Da janela aberta, uma mão apareceu, agarrando-a e cobrindo a sua boca antes que ela pudesse gritar de surpresa. A mão a puxou vigorosamente para trás, pela janela, para fora da carruagem. Draco deixou escapar uma pequena exclamação de espanto e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a garota já estava do lado de fora. Sem saber o que fazer, sem pensar corretamente, ele se precipitou pela porta, a tempo apenas de ver Crabbe e Goyle fugindo para a floresta. Ele ia fazer o mesmo. Estava pronto para começar a correr, quando sentiu alguma coisa fria como metal agarrando o seu braço. Ele se virou rapidamente e, por causa do movimento brusco, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, tropeçando numa raiz de árvore. Sua varinha escapou da sua mão e rolou uma pequena distância. Olhando para cima, indefeso, ele encarou uma figura vestida de preto, encapuzada. Um comensal da morte.

Quando Hermione sentiu a mão se fechando sobre sua boca, o seu coração disparou. Com a surpresa, ela quase deixou escapar a varinha. Quase. Ela sentiu-se ser puxada fortemente para o lado de fora. Suas costas arrastaram na parte de baixo da abertura da janela, sua cabeça bateu na parte de cima. Sua mão livre fechou-se sobre o braço do seu agressor, lutando para se soltar, enquanto a outra segurava a varinha o mais firme possível. Ela tentou se debater. Tentou escapar. Mas foi inútil. O homem que a estava puxando era obviamente muito mais forte do que ela e, em poucos segundos, ela estava do lado de fora.

Ainda se debatendo, ela sentiu seus pés tocarem no chão com violência. Uma das mãos do agressor ainda se encontrava sobre sua boca e Hermione lutava desesperadamente para respirar; a outra mão fechara-se sobre a sua cintura, segurando-a firmemente. "Pense!" sussurrou ela mentalmente para si mesma "Raciocine!". A única parte do seu corpo que permanecia relativamente livre eram as pernas. O homem começou a arrastá-la para trás, o que não era muito fácil com ela ainda se debatendo. Hermione podia sentir a respiração do agressor no seu pescoço. "Ele não é muito alto" pensou ela. "Ele não é muito alto!", Hermione repetiu mentalmente, uma idéia se formando em sua cabeça. Juntando todo o autocontrole que lhe restava antes que ele pudesse arrastá-la mais, Hermione dobrou seu joelho direito para trás com força, com toda a força que ela tinha, procurando lançar o seu pé o mais alto possível entre as pernas do agressor. Imediatamente, as mãos dele a soltaram, enquanto o homem caía no chão se contorcendo. Ela sabia que tinha atingido uma parte delicada da anatomia dele. Tremendo, Mione apontou sua varinha para o agressor e murmurou: "Estupefaça". O homem caído na sua frente, agora desmaiado, estava todo vestido de preto, usando uma máscara. Ele era um comensal da morte.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Mione virou-se para as árvores e começou a correr. Ela queria se afastar o máximo possível dali. Todo o seu corpo tremia. Ela estava aterrorizada. Só conseguia pensar em escapar, em fugir. Mal tinha dado cinco passos, contudo, e um grito a fez parar. Relutante, Hermione virou-se novamente em direção ao local onde estava a carruagem e apurou os ouvidos. Em resposta, contudo, ela só recebeu o silêncio.

Draco olhou para o alto sem saber o que fazer. O comensal da morte estava parado de pé, na sua frente. Uma das suas mãos não era humana. Draco só podia supor que fora com essa mão que o comensal segurara seu braço.

- Onde está o Potter? - perguntou ele, pegando o garoto completamente de surpresa.

- Como? - respondeu Malfoy, ainda pálido, com o coração acelerado e as mãos suando frio.

- Potter! Onde ele está? Ele deveria estar nessa carruagem! - disse novamente o comensal da morte, com impaciência.

- Ora, obviamente, houve algum engano - respondeu o garoto, recuperando um pouco da sua personalidade - Será que eu posso ir agora que você sabe que eu não sou quem você está procurando? - completou ele, fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Não se mexa! - ordenou o comensal, levantando sua varinha. Ele virou o rosto para a esquerda e só então Draco percebeu uma outra figura também encapuzada e vestida de preto. Os dois comensais da morte trocaram um olhar significativo. Mafoy sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ele sabia que boa coisa aquilo não poderia ser. Um instante depois e o outro comensal da morte virou-se em direção à floresta por onde Crabbe e Goyle tinham escapado e começou a caminhar. Por um segundo, contudo, quando ele estava se virando, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Draco. Foi por apenas um segundo e a escuridão era quase completa, mas foi suficiente. Draco reconheceria aqueles olhos cinzas em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Bom, Sr. Malfoy - disse o comensal que possuía a mão de metal - é realmente uma pena que tudo tenha que acabar assim. O nosso mestre tinha grandes planos para você - e dito isso, ele apontou mais firmemente a varinha para o coração de Draco.

- SOCORRO!!!!! - o garoto gritou instintivamente, sem saber ao certo para quem. Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo naquele momento.

- Quieto! - ordenou o comensal, seus olhos subitamente cheios de raiva. Draco sustentou esse olhar o máximo que pôde, também cheio de raiva e de rancor. Tudo ficou silencioso de repente. Nenhum som da floresta. Nenhum suspiro. Por fim, sem conseguir suportar mais, ele baixou os olhos. Tudo se tornou extremamente claro. Ele ia morrer.

- É realmente uma pena - murmurou de novo o comensal, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa - Ava... - ele começou. Draco fechou os olhos - ... da... - Draco sabia o que viria em seguida.

- Estupefaça! - gritou uma voz inesperada vinda da direita antes que a maldição pudesse ser concluída. Sem entender direito o que havia acontecido, o garoto abriu os olhos surpreso, somente para ver o comensal da morte estendido no chão, inconsciente e uma Hermione ofegante correndo em sua direção.

- Vamos, Malfoy - ela disse rapidamente - Nós não temos muito tempo - completou, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Draco olhou para a mão estendida com desprezo e tentou se erguer sozinho. Não era, contudo, tão fácil quanto parecia. Quando ele tropeçara e caíra, tinha torcido o pé. Até então, com a ameaça de morte iminente, ele ainda não tinha começado a sentir a dor. Assim que se viu temporariamente seguro, entretanto, seu pé começara a latejar. Notando a dificuldade, Hermione se curvou e agarrou um dos braços dele com sua mão, puxando-o para cima - Nós não temos tempo para isso, sabia? Sem orgulho bobo ou nós dois morremos, entendeu? - ela falou, enquanto passava um braço pelas costas dele de forma que Malfoy pudesse andar se apoiando nela e o arrastava para longe da carruagem.

- Espere! - ele exclamou, lembrando-se subitamente - A minha varinha! Ela caiu. Nós temos que voltar...

- Não temos não! Eu tenho certeza que você tem dinheiro mais que suficiente para comprar outra depois! - respondeu Hermione sem parar de arrastá-lo - Nós não temos tempo! - ela completou e qualquer protesto que Malfoy pudesse ter foi imediatamente silenciado pelo clarão de um relâmpago. Poucos segundos depois, a chuva começou a cair sobre a floresta.

Harry e Rony seguiram a Professora McGonagall com os corações apertados. Minerva, por sua vez, parecia tão imersa nas suas próprias preocupações que sequer notou os dois pares de pernas logo atrás dela. Ela abriu rapidamente a porta da sala onde Hagrid acabara de entrar com os alunos do primeiro ano. Antes que a Professora McGonagall pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, contudo, Hagrid se aproximou dela.

- Professora! - ele exclamou - Aqui estão os novos alunos. Eles são todos seus agora.

- Sim, Hagrid, eu sei, mas há um assunto urgente que necessita da nossa atenção - ela respondeu em voz baixa - Uma das carruagens se perdeu.

- Nossa! Mas isso já não acontecia há tanto tempo! Pode deixar que eu vou procurá-la. Provavelmente deve ter se perdido em alguma trilha que vai de volta para Hogsmeade - e, notando a expressão no rosto da professora - Há algum motivo particular para preocupação?

- Bem, a carruagem estava ocupada pela Srta. Granger e pelos Srs. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, mas ela deveria estar sendo ocupada pelo Sr. Potter. Com a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, isso é sempre motivo de preocupação -** respondeu a mulher numa voz que deixava transparecer todo o seu temor.**

- O quê??? - interrompeu Harry em voz alta - A senhora acha que Voldemort teve alguma coisa a ver com isso???

Na sala, todos o encararam boquiabertos. Ele tinha dito o nome impronunciável. Os alunos do primeiro ano ficaram ainda mais pálidos e nervosos do que o normal.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley - disse a professora após se acalmar - o que os senhores estão fazendo aqui? Expliquem-se!

- Nós estávamos preocupados com a Mione - foi o Rony quem respondeu.

- Sim, nós também. Os senhores, contudo, não deveriam estar aqui. Eu quero que vocês voltem para junto dos outros alunos e esperem. Assim que nós tivermos notícias, vocês serão avisados. Entendido?

- Mas, professora...

- Sem mas, Sr. Potter. Eu sei que a Srta. Granger é amiga dos senhores, mas eu não vou permitir que vocês façam nenhuma estupidez antes mesmo das aulas começarem! - e, dirigindo-se ao Hagrid - Por favor, cuide para que os dois não se metam em confusão, sim, Hagrid? E depois, vá falar com o Dumbledore. Ele provavelmente vai querer que você organize uma busca. Não se preocupe que eu cuido dos alunos novos.

- Sim, professora. Vamos, meninos, venham comigo.

Harry e Rony seguiram Hagrid silenciosamente até o corredor. Uma vez longe do olhar severo da Professora McGonagall, entretanto, os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Acalmem-se, acalmem-se - Hagrid falou, esperando que os dois se calassem - Agora, eu sei que vocês estão preocupados, mas provavelmente não aconteceu nada de errado.

- Mas e se...

- Rony, fique calmo. Se tiver acontecido alguma coisa, não há ninguém melhor do que Alvo Dumbledore para lidar com isso, não é mesmo?

Os dois garotos não puderam deixar de concordar.

- Muito bem, então - continuou Hagrid - Deixem que ele cuide de tudo e não se envolvam nessa história!

- Hagrid, é da Mione que nós estamos falando! A gente não pode simplesmente não fazer nada!

- Eu sei, Harry, mas quer você queira ou não, com Você-Sabe-Quem solto Deus sabe onde, nós temos que ser cuidadosos. A sua segurança é prioridade. E eu não vou deixar você sair por aí se arriscando!

- Mas Hagrid...

- Sem mas! - o homem exclamou com uma expressão séria, enquanto eles entravam novamente no saguão onde os alunos ainda estavam, já ficando impacientes - A situação não é para brincadeiras e é por isso que eu vou fazer algo que vocês não vão gostar nem um pouco, meninos, mas é para o seu próprio bem e é o único jeito de garantir que vocês não vão desobedecer às ordens que receberam - os dois garotos se entreolharam sem entender exatamente o que aquilo significava até que ouviram Hagrid se dirigindo a uma figura vestida de preto que, obviamente havia retornado após falar com o diretor só para ver se encontrava motivos para começar a tirar pontos da Grifinória mais cedo.

- Professor Snape! - Hagrid disse se aproximando. O professor de poções se virou com a usual expressão de desdém na cara.

- O diretor quer vê-lo, Hagrid - ele disse à seco.

- Sim, eu sei. A Professora McGonagall já me explicou a situação. Ela pediu que eu cuidasse desses dois - ele falou, apontando Harry e Rony com a cabeça - para que eles não se metam em confusão. Será que você poderia manter um olho neles por mim? - diante disso, o rosto de Snape se contorceu num sorriso de antecipação.

- Será um prazer - ele disse lentamente, como que saboreando cada palavra e olhando para os garotos, que pareciam aterrorizados com a idéia de tê-lo como 'protetor'. "Como Hagrid pôde fazer isso com a gente?", era a pergunta na mente dos dois - Será realmente um prazer - garantiu de novo Snape reforçando seu sorriso.

Nesse momento, o clarão de um relâmpago brilhou através das portas entreabertas do castelo. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Harry. Pouco depois, a chuva começou a cair em Hogwarts.  "Mione está perdida" Harry não pôde deixar de pensar "Snape tem uma autorização formal para pegar no meu pé e está chovendo como se o mundo fosse acabar essa noite. Não, este ano realmente não está começando nada bem...".

- Granger, será que você poderia pelo menos usar a sua varinha para secar as minhas roupas já que você não me deixou pegar a minha??? - perguntou Draco irritado.

- Se você quiser ir atrás dela, Malfoy, eu não vou impedir. Pode ir! Quem sabe os comensais da morte lá fora não te ajudam a encontrá-la? Você deve conhecê-los desde que era criança, não? - respondeu Mione, o sangue começando a ferver em suas veias. Eles haviam encontrado uma pequena gruta na floresta após trinta minutos de caminhada debaixo de chuva. Trinta minutos sozinha com Malfoy resmungando sobre a varinha perdida e a perna machucada era mais do que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência poderia suportar. Hermione tinha usado um simples feitiço para secar suas roupas assim que eles entraram no abrigo e estava se preparando para usar o mesmo feitiço no garoto quando ele começou a resmungar de novo. Mione teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não azará-lo ali mesmo e tirá-lo do caminho. Por fim, chegou à conclusão de que um tempinho nas roupas molhadas faria bem ao caráter do Malfoy.

- Eu até iria, Granger, - respondeu ele finalmente - mas, caso você não tenha percebido, ELES ESTAVAM TENTANDO ME MATAR!!!!!

- E como eu poderia esquecer, Malfoy??? Afinal, eu só SALVEI A SUA MALDITA VIDA!!!

- E você vai se arrepender disso pelo resto da sua, não vai?

- Conhecendo você, provavelmente sim! Mas sendo da Grifinória, te deixar morrer não era exatamente uma opção. Quisera eu ser da Sonserina, só por alguns momentos, como os seus amiguinhos que desapareceram mais rápido do que você pode dizer 'perigo', aí sim, eu poderia ter ido embora sem culpa, não é mesmo? Eu devia mesmo ter te deixado lá. Deus sabe que se fosse o contrário, você não hesitaria em salvar a própria pele nem que fosse às custas da minha.

- Como você falou, Granger: da mesma forma que você é da Grifinória e, portanto, não tinha escolha, eu sou da Sonserina e, portanto, não tenho escolha, certo? - Draco falou sem esconder o tom sarcástico e feroz nas suas palavras - Eu sou da Sonserina, portanto sou automaticamente capaz de deixar alguém nas mãos de um comensal da morte para morrer daquele jeito. É isso o que você está dizendo? - Hermione olhou para ele silenciosamente por um momento. Será que ele estava querendo dizer que não seria capaz de fazer algo do gênero?

- Eu realmente não te entendo - disse ela por fim, desistindo.

- Esqueça. Nem tente - e após uma pausa - De qualquer forma, você provavelmente tem razão. Eu não hesitaria em me salvar mesmo se isso custasse a sua vida.

- Agora sim - respondeu Hermione, o sarcasmo dessa vez evidente na sua voz - Esse é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço - e, levantando a sua varinha, ela murmurou um feitiço e, num segundo, ele estava tão seco como se nunca tivesse pegado chuva alguma.

- Muito bem, Granger, esse é a boa aluninha da Grifinória que eu conheço. Agora, será que você poderia fazer algo sobre a minha perna?

- Ah, não! Você não vai começar a resmungar sobre isso de novo, vai?

- Não, imagina! Eu só estou com a maldita PERNA QUEBRADA! Dê se por satisfeita que eu não estou berrando de dor!

- Você bem que poderia estar é desmaiado de dor!

- Nossa, Granger! Tem certeza que o chapéu colocou você na casa certa??? Esse comentário não me parece muito grifinório de você, não, sabia?

- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY! - Hermione finalmente explodiu - Você está me levando à loucura!!!

- Sempre um prazer, Granger, sempre um prazer... - falou Draco com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Mione teve vontade de esganá-lo. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, para se controlar e repetiu para si mesma que não iria deixá-lo irritá-la daquela forma. Quando finalmente se sentiu controlada, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o garoto a observando, ainda com o sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Terminou de me xingar mentalmente? - ele perguntou.

- Mal comecei - e, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa - Agora, deixe-me dar uma olhada na sua perna. Nós nem sabemos se ela está mesmo quebrada - completou ela, sentando-se no chão perto dele.

- Ah, acredite, ela está quebrada - afirmou Draco.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Sou eu quem está sentindo a dor, não é mesmo, Inteligência Rara?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

- Nossa! Que resposta elaborada! Você pode fazer melhor do que isso, Granger.

- Eu estou falando sério. Lembre-se de quem é a única pessoa que pode fazer mágica aqui?!

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Mas vê se não demora. Quanto menos tempo você tiver as suas mãos em mim, melhor.

Hermione lançou para ele um olhar mortal, ao qual Draco respondeu sorrindo inocentemente. "Pelo menos, ele não abriu a boca", Mione pensou, enquanto examinava a perna ferida.

- Você tem razão, Malfoy. Realmente, eu acho que um osso está quebrado perto do seu pé.

- Jura, Sabichona? Me diz algo que eu ainda não saiba?! A questão é: o que você vai fazer a respeito???

- Eu vou imobilizar sua perna, ora! O que você acha que eu vou fazer?

- Porque você não conserta o osso? Você é ou não é a melhor aluna da escola?

- Sou - ela respondeu corando ligeiramente - Mas Medicina Mágica não é uma das disciplinas que eu estudo. Remendar ossos é tarefa difícil, mas se você faz questão que eu tente... - ela disse com a melhor expressão angelical que conseguiu colocar no rosto.

- Não! Não será necessário. Apenas imobiliza essa porcaria e me deixe em paz. Eu não estou de bom humor hoje.

- Jura? Eu não tinha percebido ainda... - ela respondeu enquanto murmurava um feitiço para imobilizar a perna dele.

- Perdoe-me, Granger - Draco disse, fazendo o possível para esconder a dor que estava sentindo - se o meu estado de espírito te incomoda, mas quase ser morto por comensais da morte não é a idéia que eu tenho de um início de ano calmo e tranqüilo!

- E você acha que é a minha, Malfoy? Você acha que eu estou muito feliz por estar presa com você numa gruta no meio da Floresta Proibida, numa noite de tempestade, com os amiguinhos do seu pai aí fora, prontos para nos matar na primeira chance que eles tiverem??? Eu acho que não!

Por um segundo, Draco não respondeu. Ela não sabia. Como ela poderia saber? Como ela poderia imaginar que o próprio pai dele estava na floresta também, provavelmente ainda procurando por eles? "Não, na mente inocente dela, pais não deixam os seus filhos para morrer", ele pensou. Não que a conduta de seu pai o surpreendesse. Bem, talvez um pouco. Mesmo Malfoy não tinha imaginado que Lúcio seria capaz de ir tão longe. Draco considerou por um instante contar para ela, mas descartou logo a idéia. Seria melhor escolher o caminho mais seguro: irritá-la. Assim, pelo menos, ela não sentiria pena dele. Draco não queria a pena de ninguém.

- É claro que não - ele respondeu por fim - Você daria tudo para que fosse o Weasley no meu lugar, não é mesmo, Granger???

- Ah, seu... - ela começou, se levantando.

- Agora, me diga uma coisa - ele interrompeu, vendo que estava conseguindo o que queria - quem, além de você, iria se apaixonar pelo imbecil do Weasley quando o todo-perfeito Harry Potter está apenas ao alcance da mão, hein?! E  você ainda se acha inteligente! Sincerament... aaaaiiiiiiii!!!! - ele berrou, parando a frase no meio, quando Hermione acertou um chute nem um pouco delicado na perna quebrada - Isso dói!!!!

- Era essa a intenção. E preste bem atenção, Malfoy, se você abrir a boca mais uma vez, eu juro que você não vai sair inteiro dessa gruta, entendeu bem? E não, você não precisa responder! Apenas fique quieto!!! - ela disse numa voz perigosamente controlada. Se fosse Weasley ou Potter, Malfoy provavelmente teria continuado. Os dois no máximo conseguiriam deixá-lo de nariz quebrado. Ele considerava Hermione, contudo, mais perigosa. Especialmente, quando ela estava armada e ele não. Por isso, Draco fez o que ela disse, com uma expressão extremamente entediada, enquanto Mione sentou-se o mais longe possível dele na gruta. Ela pensou em acender uma fogueira - afinal, fogos portáteis eram uma das suas especialidades - mas ficou com medo de atrair a atenção do que quer que estivesse na floresta. Por fim, resolveu por ficar em silêncio, imersa nos seus próprios pensamentos, nos seus próprios medos. Pouco tempo depois, entretanto, talvez por causa do cansaço, talvez por causa do próprio medo, ou do silêncio opressor que caiu sobre os dois, ela adormeceu.

- Granger! - uma voz distante a estava chamando - Granger!!! - a voz repetiu um pouco mais alta. Ela não queria acordar. Seus sonhos estavam tão acolhedores - Granger!!!!! Se você não acordar agora, eu vou te deixar para os COMENSAIS DA MORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

- O QUÊ????? - ela acordou num salto.

- Nossa, Granger, será que dá pra você falar mais alto? Eu acho que Você-Sabe-Quem no seu esconderijo secreto ainda não ouviu!

- O que está acontecendo? - ela sussurrou, olhando pela abertura da gruta e notando que a chuva já tinha parado e que o céu estava começando a clarear.

- Eu ouvi barulho de gente se aproximando.

- São eles? - ela perguntou sem esconder o medo na sua voz.

- Eu acho que não. Acho que é o nosso resgate.

- Como você sabe?

- O barulho que eu ouvi foram os latidos daquele cachorro estúpido do Hagrid.

- Canino! - ela exclamou com um sorriso.

- Sim, por acaso ele tem outro? Agora, se você não se importa, será que dava pra gente facilitar a vida deles e ir andando?

- Sim, vamos - ela respondeu, sem deixar que os comentários dele estragassem o seu bom humor.

- E, Granger, só uma coisinha...

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy - ela interrompeu enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para ajudá-lo - Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de espalhar pela escola que eu salvei a sua vida. Eu não quero ser linchada.

Malfoy se ergueu em silêncio, usando a parede como apoio ao invés de aceitar a ajuda de Mione. Ele tinha pretendido - contra todos os seus princípios - agradecê-la, mas ela tinha lembrado um ponto interessante. Seria ruim o suficiente as pessoas soubessem que ele devia sua vida a uma sangue-ruim como ela. Se ele ainda tivesse agradecido depois, aí sim, ele estaria perdido!

- Vamos logo! - ela o apressou, saindo na frente para o ar frio da noite, sem esperá-lo. Se ele não queria a ajuda dela, então ela não ia insistir. Afinal de contas, ele era um Malfoy e, portanto, não valia a pena. 

Draco a seguiu com dificuldade, a vontade de agradecê-la definitivamente esquecida. Do lado de fora, o céu já se tingia de um tom de azul mais claro. Era evidente que o amanhecer viria logo. Ele ouviu de novo os latidos do cachorro de Hagrid, dessa vez ainda mais perto. Contra todos os seus instintos, não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado. Ele era um Malfoy e, como tal, não deveria estar feliz em ver um bobalhão daqueles. Não deveria, mas estava. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu vislumbrar a silhueta quase gigante do Hagrid contra a luz do sol que começava a surgir, e viu o cachorro dele correr na direção da Granger e pular em cima dela, a derrubando no chão, ele se deixou apoiar numa árvore por um momento e suspirou cansado. A noite podia até ter terminado ali, mas ele sabia que, com tudo o que acontecera, com todos os pensamentos que agora dançavam em sua mente, o seu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

**N/A 3 – O retorno final: **Bom, e aí, gostaram??? Espero q sim!!!! Cenas do próximo capítulo: será que o Harry e o Rony sobreviveram ao Snape? Como é que os comensais da morte sabiam em qual carruagem o Harry devia estar? Gina faz uma aparição. Os gêmeos também. E o que, afinal, Merlim tem a ver com essa história??? (não, a última pergunta não vai ser completamente respondida ainda, mas pelo menos algumas dicas vão ser dadas...).


End file.
